Let Me Control You
by Calzizzles
Summary: AU established Rizzles. Jane and Maura have been in a steady relationship for a little over 3 months now. But what happens when Maura reveals her secret. Dom!Maura. Mature material. Rated M for strong language, adult themes and obviously SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU established Rizzles. Jane and Maura have been in a steady relationship for a little over 3 months now. But what happens when Maura reveals her secret. Dom!Maura. Mature material. Rated M for strong language, adult themes and obviously SMUT.

"I cannot wait to get out of here." Jane groans as she walks into Maura's office and drops herself down on the doctor's couch. Looking on from her desk, it doesn't take much for Maura to see just how stressed this case has made her girlfriend.

A young girll, just 17 years old, went missing three days earlier, and the case had fallen upon the detective's shoulders after significant links were made between the girls abduction and a similar case which resulted in the victim's body being found in an alley way. The two women had worked that case, and just like this one, the trail had gone cold. They had no new leads which forced them to leave it open and focus more of their attention on the next homicide.

The brunette was slouched down, feet resting on the highly expensive glass coffee table the medical examiner had recently purchased. Her eyes were closed, and to anyone else, Jane looked relaxed - a woman taking a much needed break. Yet, while the much needed break part was true, Jane was anything but relaxed.

Maura had noticed many little things about the other woman since first meeting, but it wasn't until they established their loving and more intimate relationship that she really got to see the real Jane. It has been during this time that she had begun to notice more 'tells'.

Breathing, for example. When the taller woman was stressed or upset she would breathe in longer breaths, letting them out in long drawn out sighs. Just like she was doing now. She would also fidget. Her hands in particular. Whether it was pulling at loose material pieces, or running her thumbs obsessively over her scars, or tapping out random beats with her fingertips as she was now.

"Jane, why don't we go home? We've been here for 36 hours straight and neither of us have had any sleep. Being tired and worn down helps nobody." Maura carefully approached, making sure to keep her voice low and smooth, not wanting to add any unnecessary stress.

"Maura..." At the small crack in her voice, Maura sped up slightly, moving around her desk and to Jane's side quickly to give her the support she very rarely was granted to give. "I just... God, that poor girl. We both know what is happening to her right now. What has probably already happened." She trailed off, opening her eyes, showing off the tears pooling in them.

It was rare for Jane to actually be brought to tears by a case. She deals with horrible things everyday, and of course, is effected my a lot of it, but to actually cry... It didn't happen often.

"Come on." She all but demanded. Jane knew by the tone in her voice it would be a fruitless attempt to argue with her. Not that she was sure she would anyway, she was drained. Maura's bed with Maura in it wasn't exactly a bad offer.

It took them a little over 10 minutes to get back to Maura's, and less than 20 minutes to have a speedy shower, get changed into comfy clothes and fall asleep next to each other in the luxurious bed.

Jane awoke first, the stress over this case causing her brain to wake her up, only to torment her with the facts that she already knew, and remind her of the stalemate she was at regarding new leads and new angles to come at it from. She looked at the time, the red digits of the surprisingly simple alarm of Maura's read 22.07. She had slept for around 4 hours.

Calculating how long the young girl, Jessica, had been missing, and comparing against the timeline of the previous victim, Jane estimated that Jessica had less than 6 hours before she was killed. 6 hours before her toture finally ended. Her brain working overtime, Jane couldn't help but imagine young bones being broken, skin being brutally sliced and stabbed, joints being twisted in impossible angles.

It was the long, drawn out sigh that woke Maura. Jane, unlike Maura, was a heavy sleeper, and for the most part, once she was asleep, she would generally tend to stay in the same position until the edges of reality crept their way into her dreamy haze. So the fact that she could feel Jane pulling at a loose thread of silk on her nightgown and hear the distinct breaths that signified her girlfriend's stress, meant that not only was Jane awake, she was, yet again plaguing her mind with the case.

Turning slightly to look over at Jane, Maura sensed the need to tread carefully on the topic. "Jane, talk to me." The one thing Maura had come accustomed to in the time she'd known Jane was her reluctance to talk about her feelings. She would often share her deepest darkest secrets to Maura, things she'd never tell anyone else, but more often than not, she'd keep it somewhat impersonal. "Please."

"I'm tired Maura." She let out a merthless laugh. "Here I am, lying in this huge 15 thousand dollar bed, next to my gorgeous girlfriend, and still, I can't sleep." Maura didn't reply. She didn't know how to. so Jane continued, "I can't stop thinking about this case. She'd depending on me, Maura. Her family, her friends, they're all depending on me to find her. Alive... I just, I don't think this one's gonna be a happy ending."

"Jane, don't talk like that. You know the details -"

"Exactly, Maura," She cut in, "I know how he tortured his first victim, I know that if he follows the same rituals as he did the first time around, we could find Jessica in a ditch or an alley way in abour 6 hours. Dead."

"Jane, if anyone can figure this out, it's you." The blonde was doing her best to reassure her, but she wasn't sure to what extent her words were bringing any comfort. It seemed that everything she said, instead of relaxing Jane, it seemed to make her more tense.

"What if I don't want it to be me..." Jane all but whispered. She knew her girlfriend would pick up on the complete and utter vulnerability in her voice, so she avoided meeting her eyes, instead, deciding to focus her attention on her thumbs rubbing circles on her scars whilst she continued.

"I can't do this Maura. I don't want this responsibility anymore. This control... I just want, no, I _need_ a break." She choked out that last part, feeling weak at her own admission. Never in her whole police career had she wanted or needed a break from her work. She loved it, it was her thing, and she was damn good at it.

"Oh, Jane." Maura lay on her back and manovered so that she could pull the detective to lie on her, giving her comfort. "I'm sure Korsack and Frankie will be ok without you. You all do this work day in day out, they know just as well as you do, that sometimes, every once in a while, a case will come along that consumes you." She could feel Jane's shoulders slump at her words, almost in resignation. "I'll call Frankie, he can fill Korsak in. You? You're going to relax. No more control. Let me take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter will be a little more background on their relationship so that the whole dom/sub thing will play into the story nicely. There are some sexy times in this chapter, but it's fairly tamed in terms of dom!Maura as it's before her secret is out.

Jane couldn't recall a time in her life where she felt truly happy. You know, that kind of happy where, even if it's raining outside and a car speeds past splashing a muddy rainwater all over your brand new white blouse, you'd still smile. It was a strange feeling for her, she had to admit.

And it was all down to Maura. Maura Dorthea Isles. The woman who means everything to her. Her girlfriend. Now, despite all the rumours and pointless teases from co-workers, Jane had never seriously considered dating a woman. Until Maura. Maura was a game-changer, yet it still took some years to come to the conclusion that she didn't just want to be her friend, she wanted to be her everything too.

Just 3 months ago, Jane had finally told Maura how she'd felt, and was surprised when the genius of a woman returned her sentiments. They declared their love just one week later, when Maura had - not so subtly - pointed out that they had loved each other for years anyway, and she wanted to expressly say it how she means it now that she had the chance.

One thing that took a little more time, however, was sex. Although they were both craving the touch of the other in the most intimate way, they decided to take it a little slower in that area. This lasted almost 3 weeks, when again, Maura had pointed out that they loved each other. Jane didn't need much convincing, and after a very short conversation - that was mostly in panted breaths in between heated kisses - they had made love to each other for the first time. And second. And third. Then they'd fallen asleep, and awoke the next morning to try for a fourth before work.

The detective was pleasantly surprised at how good sex with another woman could be, but then again, she expected it was just sex with Maura. A little over a month into the relationship, Jane had started to pick up on Maura's little vixen streak. It was just the occasional spank here and there, a few whispered dirty words in the middle of sex, but the biggest reveal was one night after they had had some friendly drinks at the dirty robber.

"Take off your clothes." The blonde whispered in Jane's ear. She'd never heard this tone of voice Maura had adopted, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She leaned in to kiss her again, whilst at the same time, trying to pull her top over her head. "No." Maura pushed her away.

Confusion was evident on the taller woman's face as she noticed Maura step around her and take a seat on the end of her bed. A wicked smirk adorned her face as she explained, "Take your clothes off so I can watch, Jane."

Feeling a blush creep it's way up her chest to fill her cheeks, she hesitantly complied. They had seen each other naked many, many times, yet this was somehow different. She felt more exposed, and if she was being completely honest with herself, more aroused than she could ever recall being. She blamed the alcohol and got on with stripping.

"Good girl." She outright snorted at the praise. She couldn't remember the last time someone had said that to her, probably around the same time she beat up the first boy in middle school. One look at Maura's completely serious face and she tried to recover it with a cough.

She quickly discarded of her clothes, hoping to speed up this little strip tease session Maura had requested, and walked towards the smaller, fully dressed woman.

"No." She felt like a puppy in training. Though, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Let me look at you."

"Maura, come on." Even the knowledge that she was completely in shape, and Maura thought she was hot, Jane subconsciously crossed her arms over herself, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

Maura snapped her eyes up to Jane's face, ready to admonish the taller woman for hiding her beauty, but when Jane wouldn't meet her eyes, and started fidgeting with her hands, she knew she'd have to reel in her desires for the time being.

She stood up slowly, and walked to Jane, turning when she was directly in front of her, so that her back - and zipper - were presented to the Italian. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Jane pulled her zipper down and peeled the dress off of her. They'd danced this dance many times, and Jane knew to pick up the discarded outfit and neatly fold it, placing it over a chair to avoid ruining it.

They made their way to the bed in nothing but their underwear. Maura assumed her position on top of Jane, straddling her thighs and lower stomach, whilst running her hands the entire length of Jane's torso. She stopped to briefly reach underneath and unclasp and remove the obstructing bra. Jane gasped as the smaller woman's wondering hands found her nipples, soft caressing them into hard peaks.

Just as she was getting into the rhythm of the touches, she felt a sharp tug on both her nipples. She took a sharp intake of breath and let out a long sigh. They made eye contact and Jane looked as though she was waiting for an explanation from her lover. She got none. What she did get was another sharp pinch to her sensitive buds.

"Marua..." She aimed for a 'what-the-fuck' tone, but it came out as more of a desperate plea, and the white hot pleasure that she felt shooting down to her centre made her question if she was pleading for it to stop or for it to never stop.

The overly intelligent doctor picked up on her confused state and used it as an opening to replace one of her hands with her mouth. Jane sighed and arched her back into the wet warmth that was pleasuring her breasts. Her hands came up to run her fingers through golden tresses, to keep Maura's head - and mouth - exactly where it was.

That was when she felt an even sharper pinching sensation on her nipple, and she realised that Maura had just bitten. "Oh, God." Still conflicted on if she should focus on the pain - and stop it - or on the new and exciting pleasure she was experiencing, she furrowed her brow and held tight to that head. Maura, though had other ideas.

After another bite to Jane's bud, she sat up quickly, taking the detective by surprise when she swiftly pulled a set of handcuffs from somewhere unknown and restrained the tanned woman's hands to the metal bar on her headboard. Jane gasped in surprise, and tried to pull her hands free. Her eyes widened and looked to Maura, only to watch as the smaller woman resumed her position with her mouth mere millimetres from her breasts.

"I'll release them when we're done." That was it, that was all she said before she switched from one breast to the other to give it the same treatment as the other. Jane was a writhing mess by the time Maura decided to move on. Her underwear was ruined, her thighs were soaked, and if she had to guess, she'd say the bedsheet was also ruined.

After a brief reprieve, whereby she watched Maura rid herself of her matching bra and panties, as well as removing Jane's, Maura got to work on her endless teasing. She ran her fingertips along the inside thighs of the bound woman, getting impossibly close to where she was craved, before running them back down the opposite thigh.

"Please, Maura, please. I'm begging you. Touch me... Dammit, touch me!" She all but screamed, surprising the both of them at how vocal she was being. Guess desperation brings that out of her.

Her hips jerked violently when Maura granted her wish and touched her. The touch was feather-light, but it was enough to make Jane moan loudly and beg for more. She felt Marua spread her swollen sex and jerked again when she felt cold breath being blown on her.

She was so worked up, she wouldn't be surprised if she came the second she got the tiniest contact on her clit. The throbbing was almost painful at this point, and she was sure she could feel something building inside that was more than an orgasm. Not that she could focus on much more than trying fruitlessly to get some friction where she desperately needed it.

One finger was all Maura used to travel the length of Jane's sex, paying close attention to make sure to miss the woman's clit on her way. She was mesmerised by how wet Jane actually was. She spread the fluid around some more, playing in the wetness, taking her time, moving up and down, both sides of her sex, dipping shallowly into the opening, that at this point was running of juices.

After a couple minutes, she looked up to the head of the bed and the sight made her gasp. The eroticism that greeted her was... wow. Jane, with her hands cuffed above her, head thrown into the pillow, messing her mane up, chest bright red and covered in sweat from the exertion. This was perfection in Maura's eyes.

Without warning she flattened her fingertips and pressed hard on Jane's hard clit. The reaction she got made her growl. A new flow of wetness was running out of her girlfriend's opening, her hips were thrashing as well as her head. Her abdominal muscles were tightening and spasming all the same. She really was close.

Moving her fingers down to Jane's opening, she lowered her mouth and closed her lips around the swollen bud at the same time that she entered with three fingers in one hard and fast thrust. She paused her fingers for a few seconds after hearing the ear-splitting scream the detective let out, and when she was sure she wasn't hurting her lover, she pulled out just a few centimetres and bent her fingers, using the pad of them to press at that spot.

Again, she paused, until the walls around her fingers eased up slightly. Then, instead of thrusting in and out, rubbed her fingers on the spongy spot inside her lover whilst sucking on her clit, letting her tongue flick harshly against it. In less that 10 seconds, she felt it.

She opened her eyes and angled her face up so she could watch without stopping her ministrations. She felt the first spasm, it led to a second, then Jane's walls tightened in a vice like grip around her fingers and Jane was screaming. Literally screaming. Her back was arched, her toes curled and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

She froze like that, almost in mid-air, for a full 12 seconds, before she dropped back to the bed, opened her eyes and looked alarmingly at Maura, trying to speak but failing. Instead, she tried to wriggle her way away, pushing at Maura's head, and arm. Maura reacted quickly, knowing something wasn't right, she pulled her head back, and her fingers out, and that was when she realised what was wrong.

The pressure. The pressure was new to Jane. As soon as Maura pulled her fingers out - simultaneously rubbing her g-spot once more - Jane came again. Only this time, it was followed by a large amount of fluid. It was no longer running out of Jane, but squirting out. Maura moved slightly to the left to avoid being soaked, and watched as Jane's body convulsed in pleasure, and her scarred hands coming to cover herself, stopping the spray of juices.

Maura kissed the spent woman's thighs as she came down, feeling them shaking, and looking up to see her whole body trembling. For a fleeting moment, Maura was terrified that she'd taken this too far. That maybe Jane was going to push her away just like all the others did. But then they locked eyes. Green eyes meeting tired, questioning and satisfied brown.

In just one look, Maura knew that it was ok. Jane loved her. She may not know everything about her yet, but she loved her. And she loved Jane. With everything.

She slowly crawled back up to come face to face with the smiling woman. Jane's blinks were becoming slower and slower, and Maura could only smile lovingly and she examined the results of her handy work.

"Maura." Jane whispered, voice hoarse and tired. "That was..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't know how. How do you explain what going to heaven feels like. Because she's pretty sure she may have died for a few seconds there. It was just, so good.

Maura just smiled at her, and kissed the corner of her mouth as she released Jane's wrists from the cuffs, rubbing the slight redness from the tugging.

"I think I need to sleep," Jane started, slurring her words in her tired state, "but when I wake up... Maura Isles, I promise, I am going to try and make you feel at least half as good as you just made me feel." Maura lay on her back, pulling a sleepy Jane to her, holding her close as Jane wrapped herself around the smaller woman.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter picks up from the end of the first chapter...

"You're going to relax. No more control. Let me take care of you." This, Maura realised, was what she had been craving. Ever since she'd met Jane, all she could think about doing was controlling her. Sexually, that was. In all her previous relationships, Maura had never been able to fully express her desires, her wants, her needs. Every person was different of course, but they always walked away from the doctor when she got too dominant.

Jane, however, didn't. She had yet to show the taller woman just how serious and dominant she could be, but that one night, where she introduced the handcuffs to the bedroom and blew Jane's mind - that night was absolutely amazing and Maura was thankful that Jane seemed to enjoy it just as much as she did.

It allowed Maura to relax more into their relationship, to give even more of herself to Jane. To fantasize about all the ways in which she would please her, make her beg, scream, and writhe for her, knowing that there was a very real possibility that she could live these fantasies out.

She sat up in the bed, "Jane, come with me." She gently took the detectives hand in her own and stood from the bed, not giving Jane much of an option to argue. "I think it's time I showed you something."

Out of all the words Jane would use to describe Maura, cryptic was not one of them, yet, somehow now, that's exactly how she would describe her. She had picked up on the tone in the smaller womans voice and matched it perfectly to the tone she had a few weeks ago. She shuddered in anticipation, knowing that whatever Maura was showing her would lead to a very happy ending.

She took note of where Maura was leading her and frowned. She'd been in the large town home many many times over the span of knowing Maura, and had often wandered around knowing she was welcome. There was only one room in the whole house that she had never seen. She guessed, she had never been welcome in there.

Maura stopped outside the door. "You're finally gonna tell me what's behind there?" Jane questioned, amusement lacing her voice. "Please don't tell me it's another yoga room. I know how much you love it and how relaxing it is for you but I ju-"

"It's not a yoga room, Jane" Maura interrupted, smirking up at her girlfriend. "I need you to keep and open mind when you walk through this door Jane. You asked me a few days ago if I was holding back on you," It was true. Jane had stopped by Maura's on her way to her Frankie's house a few days ago.

As she walked through the house, Maura was on her laptop. Figuring she was busy shopping for shoes, Jane walked up behind her and wrapped Maura in a loving embrace. Only, Maura, not hearing Jane's entrance, jumped, closed her laptop screen in a millisecond and berated Jane for scaring her. Jane had been confused, rightly so, and after a brief discussion, asked what Maura was looking at that she didn't want Jane seeing.

At this, Maura had become quiet and retreated to the other side of the kitchen counter, not answering Jane's question. Jane had then asked if Maura was holding something back from her. She'd had no choice but to admit that she was, but explained her inability to share what it was. Until now of course.

"Um, yeah..." As seemed to be a running theme when she was around the genius, Jane was confused.

"Well I want to show you what that something is now..." She pulled a key from one of her pockets and put it in the lock to the door. "Just know that I love you Jane, and this... I really hope you can accept this."

With that she pushed open the door and walked inside, flipping a light switch on her way. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at Jane. Her stomach dropped at the sight. Jane looked horrified.

Taking a slow look around, the brunette didn't quite know what to make of this room. Decorated in a dark deep purple and black, the room looked fairly simple - well, until she really took in the accessories that lined the room.

Covering the left wall were a large range of things she could only describe as torture devices. Whips, canes, floggers, all of varying sizes. Ball gags, harnesses, collars, all made of leather. The middle wall was empty, spare for a large king size bed that was placed in the middle of it. The bed seemed normal, until she noticed metal hooks and chains at the corners.

The right wall was lined with what looked like scaffolding pipes. Black metal and leather formed a sort of swing that she expected was used to restrain someone in explicit positions. Next to that was a metal bench with a leather padded cushioned seat. Attached to that were thick handcuffs, ankle cuffs, and a spreader bar.

The fourth wall, where she was standing, was accompanied with dark wood dressers and wardrobes. When she looked closer, she could see what was placed on top of the dresser to her left. Clamps and blindfolds. She closed her eyes and titled her head back, only to open them and gasp once more.

The ceiling was covered in black metal bars; the bars supported ropes; the end of the ropes held even more cuffs. This was... God, this was all just too much. What the fuck.

And then realisation dawned on her. The spanking, the dirty talk, the obsessive need for control in the bedroom. Maura. She enjoyed this. She had this room especially built because she enjoyed it so much. Holy fucking shit.

"Jane?" Maura tried, feeling stupid of herself for bringing Jane in here. The one person she loved, who loved her back. Well she hoped she still loved her back. "Jane, I need you to talk to me." She pleaded.

"Shit, Maura." She finally made eye contact and regretted it immediately. Maura looked terrified, and Jane was sure, she had the same look on her face. "Maura, is this... Do you... ummm... Ok, I really don't even know what to say."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you in here." She looked down, and Jane was sure she had never seen Maura look so ashamed, so close to tears. "Please, let's just forget about this."

"Oh, sure. Forget that my best friend, my girlfriend, has this secret sex room in her house. Yeah that should be easy enough." She scoffed, realising that her tell was showing - the edge in her jokes.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry Jane, please, can we -"

"What even is this?" The Italian cut in, walking further into the room, over to the left wall that held the majority of equipment in here. She picked up one of the objects, turning around to present it to Maura, awaiting an explanation.

Maura was caught off guard, stumbling through her words. "That's a flogger, Jane." She looked to the detective, hoping that would be enough.

"Ok, and what um, how do you, I mean, like what does it do?" She tried. Maura could tell that she looked genuinely interested, though she held back her opinion on that.

"What does it do?" Maura repeated the question, not sure how to answer, knowing her tendency to rattle of information that, in this case, could scare Jane away completely.

"Like, what does it achieve? Doesn't it hurt?" The taller woman tried again, not taking her gaze off of the flogger in her hands, running her fingers through the leather strips.

"Well, I guess it depends on how a person uses it, and for what reason." Trying not to get off track, Maura continued, "When it's used in a sexual setting, the aim is to cause a little pain, yes, but the main objective is to control it just so, that pleasure can be achieved." Maura finished, her voice trailing off ever so slightly, as she pictured using it on Jane. It wasn't hard considering Jane was playing with it right now.

She didn't want to admit it, but Jane was curious - and a little turned on by the look that Maura was giving her. She internally berated herself. She was not into this, just 5 minutes ago she was ready to run out the door, far away from floggers and pain. Now, she wasn't sure why, but she wanted to know more.

She was brought out of her internal musings by the feel of her girlfriend taking the flogger from her hands and placing it back in it's rightful spot. Once it was hung, she turned from Jane and walked towards the door. "Come on." She said as she exited.

They made their way to the living room, Maura stopping briefly in the kitchen to grab a beer and a glass of wine, before sitting on the couch. They sat silently for a few minutes, both processing everything that had just transpired.

Maura broke the silence, "You're still here." She sounded almost shocked.

"I'm still here." Jane confirmed, not really sure of what to say. Her head was filled with questions, but there was one that was overtaking them all. "Why have you never told me about this?"

"Jane, you looked terrified in there. Everyone that I have ever shown that room to has either ran out the door within the first few seconds, or eventually left after a couple of months. I... I really don't want that to be you. I'm not sure how I could handle you leaving." One of the things Jane loved about her girlfriend was her honesty, though it made her vulnerable, it also made her a great friend, and an even better girlfriend.

"Maura, I... I'm not leaving." She shocked herself with her words. She wasn't sure how she was going to approach this whole subject, but she knew one thing for sure, she loved Maura, was in love with her, she could never leave. No matter what.

For her part, Maura also looked shocked. Her eyes started watering and her breathing became somewhat laboured. No one had ever stayed.

"I just have some questions... a lot of questions actually." Jane explained and before she could get anything else out, Maura was hugging her so tight that she was sure her shoulder was about to dislocate.

"Okay. Okay. You can ask me anything, Jane. Just... God... Thank you for staying." She cried into the crook of the tanned neck. Needing to feel close. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. After a while, Jane yawned, and Maura looked up, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. Maura felt guilty for putting this on her when she was already so stressed.

"I'm going to call Cavanaugh and get us some time off. I'm sure it won't be a problem considering our near perfect attendances anyway. You go on ahead to bed, I'll meet you in there." Maura got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make the call. If she was being honest, she'd just wanted to put some distance between the two of them to give them both time to process alone.

She knew that tomorrow would be spent in possibly very awkward conversation, and answering the most personal questions. But in the end, she didn't mind. She was kind of looking forward to it because it was Jane asking the questions. Jane. Because she hadn't run. Maura smiled to herself as she entered the bedroom, got under the covers and drifted off in the arms of her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the interest in this story, it's pretty flattering. This chapter is quite dialogue heavy, and I appologise, but there are no sexy times in the chapter, but fret not, chapter 5 will be heavy smut *wink*.

* * *

They awoke to the blaring sound of Maura's alarm - the doctor forgetting to cancel the morning wake up alert after confirming their few days off.

"Ugh, turn it off." Jane mumbled, rolling over in the large bed, taking half of the pillow she was using with her as an attempt to cover her ears and shut out the obtrusive noise. She really wasn't a morning person.

After letting out a small sleepy chuckle, Maura swiftly turned her alarm off and rolled over in the same direction of Jane, pulling the pillow away from her girlfriend's face and pecking her cheek with a good morning kiss. As became a ritual whenever they woke up together - and had the time - they cuddled close together, Maura assuming the big spoon position behind Jane despite the obvious height difference.

It took Jane a couple minutes to slip fully into reality mode, but when she did, Maura could feel her body tense dramatically. The blonde was confused as was about to ask what was wrong, until she too tensed up. Both seeming to remember the previous night's happenings at the same time.

Whilst they had gone to sleep on somewhat positive terms, they by no means had figured anything out. Maura, being the more rational thinker of the two, decided to get it over with, blurting out, "What do you want to know?"

'Everything' Jane thought. "Um, can we not do this in bed." Trying not to sound as nervous and uncomfortable as she felt, Jane made sure to lace her voice with a hint of amusement. "Let's get up, have breakfast and then we can dive right in." She offered. If she was being honest, she needed the extra time to think about all the questions she wanted to ask, and make sure she asked them in an appropriate way.

"Oh, ok, sure." Scared. That was what Maura was. In her mind, this was Jane's way of avoiding the subject, of avoiding her. God, how stupid could she have been to assume everything would be fine.

"We'll talk, Maura. I promise." Jane reassured.

* * *

After long drawn out showers - separate showers - they changed into comfortable clothes, Maura in her yoga outfit and Jane in sweats and an old BPD shirt. Breakfast consisted of mindless chit chat, just something to fill the awkward silences and ward off the impending conversation.

Before too long, though, they found themselves sitting, somewhat awkwardly, on the couch. Their normal positions where they'd be close and touching/cuddling seemed too much for them, instead they chose to sit at opposite ends. Giving themselves, and the other, room to feel free.

"Um, ok. I guess I wanna know a bit more about this whole, um... thing." Jane was sure she had never felt more uncomfortable talking to Maura. She knew that her girlfriend would answer anything she asked, she just found herself embarrassed to ask. "How many... How many people have you..." She waved her hands, hoping Maura would make her finish the question.

Accustomed to Jane and all her mannerisms Maura clicked on to what Jane was asking. "Well, I was first introduced to the world of BDSM when I was in my last year at BCU. I met a woman, her name was Tracy, she was British. She showed me things that I had never seen before, made me realise just what I was missing." At Jane's clearly interested look, she continued, knowing it was best to start from the beginning.

"I'd never been with a woman before, so that alone was somewhat of an adjustment for me. But slowly, she started asking me to do certain things... acts, if you will. I was intrigued, and so... I did them. In the beginning, I thought it was all for her benefit, I mean, what could I get out of being punished?" She smiled at Jane, knowing that was likely Jane's thought process too.

"But, you see... The way in which a dominant and submissive relationship works, is to make sure there is pleasure for both parties. Obviously, that pleasure is achieved in different ways for the two... The dominant gets off on the power, and the submissive gets off on being controlled.

"Anyway, after a couple months, she had to fly back to England, but before she left, she took me to a party." Maura paused, unsure of just how much she wanted to reveal to Jane.

"A party?" Clearly not understanding what Maura was trying to say.

"A play party, Jane." She knew she'd have to explain. "Every so often, a party will be arranged where dominants and submissives can go to... play. Some go in established couples and play with each other, other couples play with other people, or watch. Some go on their own and arrange to play with someone they see."

Jane was starting to look more uncomfortable than before. She assumed that the idea of her girlfriend 'playing' with other people wasn't exactly a relaxing thought.

"That was where I learnt even more about BDSM. It's the only party I have been to though." She felt the need to get that out there, the need to tell Jane that it wasn't a regular occurrence for her.

"Why?" The taller woman sounded almost robotic.

"Well, it just didn't appeal to me. I don't like an audience, Jane. Plus, some of the activities that occur there are far more extreme than I am comfortable with."

Jane seemed almost relieved at this, expecting Maura to be fully invested in hardcore activities based on the secret sex room. The blonde noticed and let out a humorous chuckle.

"You look relieved?"

"I just, I guess, after seeing the room, I didn't really know what to expect. But, Maura, all the stuff in there? That seems pretty extreme... And you haven't answered my first question... how many?" She was becoming more relaxed, realising that instead of jumping to conclusions, she needed to hear Maura out, let her explain.

"I have used, and enjoy using everything in that room, Jane. I promise you it's not as bad as you think." She smiled reassuringly, and almost seductively. "There have been 7 people that I have shown this side of myself to." She held her breath, waiting for a reaction from Jane.

"Huh." The Italian, again, wasn't quite sure what to expect but had for some reason expected the worst. 7. 7 wasn't that bad. She could deal with 7. She thinks. "But what about the men that you have dates with and hook up with?" She shifted in her seat, getting more comfortable, pulling her legs up to sit crossed legged facing Maura.

Smiling, Maura explained, "Just because they're men Jane, doesn't mean they can't be controlled." She'd adapted that tone again. "Plus, I have switched a couple times, I don't mind being topped every now and again."

At this Jane raised her eyebrows, letting out her own little smirk. She wasn't sure why the idea of Maura controlling her seemed so strange, yet the idea of her controlling Maura seemed so erotic. Another question popped into her mind and without thinking of the insensitive nature of it, she blurted out, "Why did they all leave?"

Maura's smile dropped instantly. Her posture becoming somewhat defeated. Jane rushed to rephrase. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Maura, I just don't understand how, if they knew at the beginning, why they left because of it later?"

"Some wanted more. The people who I would dominant wanted relationships, wanted the give and take. The two that I allowed to dominate me, they wanted more too. But they didn't want more feelings or committment, they wanted more of my submission. They were very much interested in the more extreme aspects of BDSM that I am very much not." She explained.

Jane took stock of her words, but she still didn't understand. Here she was with Maura, in a relationship, but Maura had ended things with previous partners because she didn't want a relationship. "What do you want from me?" It was strange to hear such vulnerability in her voice. Jane was usually so strong and secure.

"Please don't say it like that Jane. I love you and I want your love in return. That's the main thing." She shifted closer to Jane, mirroring the detective's crossed legged position, and reached out to take a hold of Jane's hands.

"But this is a part of you Maura. What if I said I couldn't be a part of this?"

"Jane, I love you more than anything, I can live without that, I can't live without you." She almost begged, not liking the turn this conversation had taken. She would love it if Jane could accept her - all of her - but she knew that if she couldn't, she could live with that. Maybe she could transform the room into a boxing gym or something more akin to Jane's interests. She was willing to make that sacrifice.

Jane didn't respond. She looked to Maura, meeting the smaller woman's eyes and holding them. Could she really do this? Could she - a well respected homicide detective, someone known for wanting and being in control - let someone else take that control? Could she let Maura take that control?

She had to admit to herself that when she had picked up the flogger last night and run her fingers through the leather strips, she had been turned on. She had been curious as to how it would feel to have it struck on her bare skin. To watch Maura wielding it, controlling it, and her, as she used it to bring her pain, and then reward her with pleasure.

She very much enjoyed the few times when Maura had taken control during sex. She'd enjoyed the feel of surrendering to her girlfriend, giving her everything she had to give. And that one night, when Maura had made her feel things she didn't even know it was possible to feel. Well that night had been pure magic in her eyes. She had never been more satisfied in her life.

Would that be what is was like? She wondered. Would it be that mind-blowing every time? Would Maura bring her to new heights. Was it even possible? Looking at Maura now, she had a feeling it was. She also remembered how Maura had been after that night. How loving and caring she had been since she'd taken control. She thanked Jane a number of times for giving her the control. She knew that as amazing as it was for her, Maura had gotten a thrill from it too.

She wanted that, she realised. She wanted the pure pleasure that she had felt that night. She wanted the looks that Maura gave her. The thrills that she gave her. And maybe, she wanted even more. Maybe she wanted Maura to take her in her secret sex room and 'play' with her.

She shifted in her seat again, this time to try and alleviate the throbbing she felt at her centre. Yep. There was no denying how turned on she was by just thinking about it.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Jane." Maura growled out. Uh oh. Looks like she had picked up on the flushed skin and elevated pulse. The doctor could see the sexual arousal.

"I um, I think I'm in." She stammered out.

"What do you mean?" She was caught off gaurd, she wasn't expecting Jane to be so easily accepting, let alone agreeable to her desires.

"Maura, I... I like when you take control." She blushed profusely, her ego a little bruised by her statement. "The few times that you've taken control of me... dominated me... I've never felt anything like it before. It's incredible." She paused not sure how to go on.

She finally found the courage. "When I first walked in the room, yeah I was pretty horrified. I mean it's not everyday that you find out your best friend is a little minx." She joked, needing some lightness in the conversation. They both chuckled in agreement.

"But now, when I think about what's in that room, I can't help but picture us in there." Here comes the blushing again. " I'm not saying I'm completely ok with everything in there, but I think that may be because I don't know what half the stuff is."

"Jane, you don't have to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. I would never make you do that." Maura reassured, wanting nothing more than to show Jane just how appreciative she felt that she was even considering going in the room again.

"I know. I trust you. Just... Could we maybe just take things slow, like carry on how we have been and gradually build up to everything?"

"Of course." Maura smiled, leaning in to place a delicate kiss on Jane's lips. It was meant to be a quick peck, but they soon found themselves horizontal on the couch, Maura on top of Jane kissing with all the passion they had.

* * *

A/N: Not sure how long these daily updates will be happening. I seem to have started this story at a time where I have quite a bit of free time. I'll keep it going as quick as I can, but if i start uploading every other day, don't kill me, I just have a life ;)


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take them long to shed their clothes and resume their positions on the couch. Jane wasn't sure, but she could sense a shift between them. One for the better apparently, because she was certain that Maura had never kissed her like this before.

Maura was the most generous lover she had ever been with, so attentive and precise, and she always made Jane feel incredible. But this, now, even though they were just kissing - and grinding - there was a level of passion that hadn't been present before. It was like Maura was finally giving her everything. She didn't even know she was missing anything, but good Lord, was she wrong.

Jane brought her hands to lightly grip Maura's hips, loving the slight curve that was far more pronounced when she was in this position - on all fours hovering over Jane. She attempted - though after the conversation they'd just had, she wasn't sure why - to pull the smaller woman against her, desperately needed some sort of friction to ease the throbbing.

She assumed it was to be expected - Maura grabbed her hands and swiftly brought them to the armrest of the couch above their heads. The blonde pulled away briefly to look into Jane's eyes and shake her head in disapproval, accompanying it with a 'mm-mm-mmm'.

"I thought we were carrying on how we were going?" Jane breathed heavily into the pale woman's neck. She tried to free her hands from Maura's grasp - if there was one thing Jane loved during sex with Maura, it was being able to touch her girlfriend whenever and however she pleased. This was a big change.

"But, Jane, we are. Don't you remember the handcuffs?" Oh God, that tone would be the death of her, she was sure. Maura had been using that voice more and more, and now that Jane could associate it with her dominance, fuck, was it effective.

At the mention of the handcuff - and that night - Jane blushed, feeling her blood travel both north and south, filling her cheeks with redness and swelling her sex, waiting for the impending pleasure.

"I could remind you, if you like?... Or can I trust you enough to keep. Them. Here?" She pronounced each word in between kisses, whilst simultaneously pushing Jane's hands further into the cushioned material.

The detective wasn't sure if she was expected to reply or not, which got her thinking about her reply if she were. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she preferred. Being restrained by something that she used on a daily basis in different circumstances was beyond hot. But the idea of obeying Maura and keeping her hands put... equally hot.

Plus, she mused, if she disobeyed, what would Maura do? Knowing that Maura wouldn't make her do anything she wasn't ready for, it didn't leave much in terms of punishment for the brunette.

Oh shit. Now she was picturing Maura spanking her, just like she has during sex a few times before, only this time, Maura was admonishing her, telling her what she had done wrong. Telling her that she wouldn't stop until Jane apologised and promised to never do it again.

"Fuck!" Jane cried as she felt immediate pressure on her sex. She shot her eyes open and looked down between their bodies, seeing Maura's perfectly manicured hand retreating from it's swift but very effective strike against her swollen folds. Well that was new.

"Jane... I have a rule." At her girlfriends anxious look, Maura continued. "No zoning out. I don't care what you're thinking about, when I'm on top of you, you focus on me... Understand?" She finished with another equally effective strike again the wetness between Jane's thighs, taking pleasure in how the taller woman gasped and buried her head ever so slightly further into the couch cushion.

"Answer me, Jane." This time, instead of quick, sharp contact, Maura cupped Jane's sex, applying pressure that made Jane groan in delight.

"Yes. Yes, Maura, I understand." And she did. It was a fair rule, and one she knew wouldn't be too difficult to follow. Maura in the present totally beats fantasy Maura.

She was rewarded with more pressure and movement of the hand covering her most intimate parts. The smaller woman began rhythmically moving her hand up and down, using the copious amount of arousal to lubricate Jane's sex without allowing direct contact to where Jane needed her most.

As always, Maura loved watching Jane in the throws of passion, loved how her body move in such a feminine reaction with her hips rolling, and no matter how hard she tried to stop herself, the light moans she would let out. The doctor often wondered - even before they were officially a couple - whether Jane had reacted in such ways with other lovers, or whether she reserved this side of herself - so vulnerable - just for her.

She liked to imagine it was the latter, though she also wondered if she was this carefree when pleasuring herself. Being as straightforward as she is, Maura had brought this up in conversation not so long ago, asking Jane how often she pleased herself and what her main source of motivation for doing so was. Her girlfriend had, understandably, been embarrassed and refused to answer, instead, she chose to laugh off the question and hoped Maura would leave it at that. She did.

But now, watching Jane, she only had one idea in mind. With her mind made up, she sat back on her heels, kneeling in between long lithe legs that were spread for her, and removed her hand from the apex between Jane's thighs. She allowed a quick smile to grace her face as she watched the taller woman's hip try and follow her hand, hoping to come back into contact with it.

The detective opened her eyes, looking questioningly at the honey blonde, wanting to demand that pleasure be given to her, but knowing it would be fruitless - after all, she was the submissive here. She studied Maura's face and saw unadulterated lust shining out of her eyes; it made her groan out loud and her hips bucked slightly. On further inspection, she could see something else, want? Fear? Need? She was sure she was getting whiplash from the passing emotions she was watching.

"I want you to do something." Her face showed that she had come to some sort of conclusions, her eyes showing the control that made Jane shiver, but Maura's voice was softer, it had lost that edge and Jane wondered why. Until she realised that this was her girlfriend's way of asking if it was ok to proceed with whatever she had in mind. The Italian was genuinely touched, and for a moment understood more about the new step in their relationship.

Although Maura was the one giving orders, the one giving punishments, the one deciding when/how much pleasure to give, the one in control... She, Jane herself, was equally in control. She could say no at any point and Maura would stop. She knew that Maura was well adverse in reading body language and facial expressions, she would know when something was too much. She knew Jane more than Jane knew herself. The brunette trusted Maura with everything, this included.

"Ok." It was all that needed to be said. That was her permission to be dominated by her gorgeous girlfriend.

Maura seemed more than pleased, her smile turned almost dangerous, her eyes glowing with excitement, and the tanned woman felt her skin prickle, a shiver run down her spine, her vaginal walls clenching onto nothing as they anticipated what was to come. Then Maura spoke, and Jane was almost disappointed in the direction this was going.

"I want to watch you touch yourself." Jane wasn't a prude. She, like most other women got horny now and then and she would often take care of herself. But it wasn't a big deal for Jane - though she would reach her peak, she was never fully satisfied, always preferring the touch of another to feel satiated.

She was also embarrassed about the idea of Maura watching... She had now learnt how much more experience the doctor had in comparison to her, and wondered if she wouldn't or couldn't live up to her girlfriend's expectation of this. Whenever she had been in the mood and had no one around, it wasn't some big show, with toys involved and loud moans and sheet grabbing. It was simply her in bed, under the covers, most likely fully clothed in pyjamas knowing she would fall asleep soon after. She would slip her hand in her underwear and get the job done.

She felt she couldn't exactly do that infront of Maura... it wasn't much of a show. Her face blushed as she noticed Maura waiting for her. "I'm not asking Jane... Touch. Yourself." She demanded.

Jane hesitantly moved one hand down her stomach, stopping at the small line of curls on her mound. She looked to Maura for guidance on how to proceed, but all she got was a raised eyebrow and a 'hurry up' head tilt. She pushed on, and moved lower. Her sex was swollen, her lips already partially spread due to the increased blood flow, her clit already peaking out from it's protective hood, just waiting for stimulation.

The doctor had done a good job of spreading her juices around... she was soaked. The detective used two fingers and immediately applied direct pressure to her clit, knowing that direct stimulation would get her off quick, and she was aiming for this to be over as soon as possible so she could feel Maura again.

"NO!" Maura's demand made her jump in surprise. She stopped all movement, focusing her confused and slightly worried eyes on her girlfriend, waiting for an explanation of what she did wrong. "Slow... and don't touch your clit until I tell you to." She instructed. Jane looked at her, not entirely sure how she felt about this, but not being able to stop her increased flow of juices as she listened to Maura's dominance shine through.

Jane removed her fingers from her clit, deciding instead to focus on everything else but that. Her sex was so sensitive that she could hardly complain... everything seemed to feel good. She hadn't broke eye contact from Maura wanting to make sure that this was ok. The blonde appeared to approve, letting out a quiet 'mm-hmm' of encouragement.

She kept working herself like this for what felt like hours, in reality, she supposed it amounted to about 5 minutes. Her arm was shaking, trying desperately not to venture to her engorged bud, often allowing her fingers to get close or skim it slightly, but pulling away as soon as it happened after feeling Maura's little pinch on her thigh that served as a reminder of who was in control.

Another 3 minutes and she was sure her whole body was trembling. She'd figured out that while her clit was off limits, her entrance was all to play for, and she made sure to take advantage of that. Shallowly dipping her fingers in, gathering more of her - now creamy - juices and bring them up to play around her sex.

The stimulation was almost torture at this point, she was building herself up but had no where to go... It was maddening. Her eye contact with Maura had yet to break, - at least on her part; Maura was switching between her eyes and her folds - which only added to the intensity.

As she started to speed her ministrations up, she felt another pinch to her thigh, but refused to slow down. She needed this. Jane heard Maura growl and expected another pinch on her thigh. Instead, her hips jerked violently as Maura flicked her clit. Pleasurable pain. The dark haired woman gasped, let out a tiny squeal, and felt liquid flow from her sex in a small gush.

The contact was brief to say the least, but served to push her higher up the endless cliff she was climbing. "Not yet." Maura grunted out.

"God, Maur - I can't wait for much longer... it's too much, please..." Maura smiled. Now the fun part started - the begging. Oh, how she loved to hear Jane beg for her. Only now, Maura was almost insane herself. Watching Jane please herself was better than she'd imagined. Knowing she held the control in the situation, that Jane was doing this for her - because of her - almost made her lose herself and fuck Jane quick and hard. Finish it, just so she could see the beautiful woman tumble over the edge.

But that would have to wait. Now, it was time to play.

"No."

"Maur -"

"NO!" Another flick to her girlfriend's clit. Jane's hips left the mattress and she was pleased to see Jane trying to control her impending climax, waiting for Maura's permission. God, she loved this woman.

She watched as Jane's hand began to tremble dramatically, her tell on how close she really was. She looked to her girlfriend's face and closed her eyes, as she watched Jane biting her free hand, eyes shut tight and a tear of frustration fall from the corner of her eye. She really fucking loved this woman. So submissive.

She simply watched for a few minutes longer until she took pity on her lover.

"Now, Jane... Make yourself come for me."

Jane thought she may have come just from sound of Maura demanding that she come. She quickly moved her fingers to her clit, not bothering with penetration, just focusing on her deserved release. Maura watched, and counted. 3 seconds. 3 seconds of direct, hard stimulation to her clit and Jane was coming.

Flying. That's how she would describe it. She felt it almost instantly - the relief. Her whole body tensed and shook as she completely lost control. She held her breath through it, losing the function to breath from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her head, and her legs and head were the only things still touching the couch - her body elevated mid-air.

Maura felt her own juices trickle down her thighs as she watched Jane's pour out and soak the expensive couch below. For a split second she berated herself for not taking this to the bedroom, knowing she'd have to replace the couch. Then she heard Jane's sharp exhale and quick inhale of breath and she collapsed on her back trying to catch her breath.

Jane's body shook for a full minute after her orgasm. Her vaginal walls still throbbing and rhythmically pulsing. The blonde took Jane's hand and placed it back on the armrest along with the other as she lay fully on the detective, loving the feel of skin to skin contact.

She kissed everywhere she could reach, Jane's chest, neck, face, all the while whispering words of praise and thanking her for giving herself over.

After about 5 minutes, and many sloppy, tired kisses, Jane had somehow regained function again. Their kisses turned deep and almost as passionate as they were 30 minutes prior. Jane felt the urge become stronger, and voiced it to Maura.

"Can I touch you now?" Still understanding her role as a submissive, she knew it was best to ask for permission, save the possibility of punishment. Maura arched an eyebrow and smirked down at Jane.

She had watched, possibly the most erotic scene unfold only 5 minutes ago. She was soaked, and throbbing and on the verge of throwing her dominance away and begging Jane to fuck her, but looking at Jane's innocent face, asking to touch her, rebuilt her dominant streak.

She moved without words, climbing off the couch and moving closer to Jane's head. Putting one leg over, then the other, she rested her knees either side of the messy dark mane. "Use your tongue. If I feel your fingers on me, you will be punished." As she said the words, she was somewhat aware of the empty threat. Jane had asked to take things slow, and she was trying - really, she was. Which is why it was an empty threat. They needed to talk more about what Jane was comfortable with before Maura could start any punishments.

For her part, the detective seemed to at least play along, whether she was genuinely expecting a punishment or playing along for Maura's benefit was unknown. But the doctor didn't care either way.

She used her own hands to travel down to her sex and hold herself open, shuddering as she felt the rooms air meet her sensitive flesh. She was shocked at how wet she was, having to adjust her fingers to keep herself open. Maura lowered herself down on the waiting mouth and moaned in pleasure. She knew it wouldn't take long, she was already on the verge.

Jane got to work quickly, licking up and down, circling her entrance, flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue and sucking it into her mouth, all the while drinking everything that her girlfriend had to offer. She found herself a little short of breath, the position not allowing for much air, but she concluded that if this was how she had to go, she wouldn't mind. It was pure bliss.

Maura tasted amazing. Since the first time she'd tasted the doctor, she knew she could never tire of it. She could feel her thighs shaking on either side of her head and knew her lover was close. She hadn't anticipated just how quick Maura would climax, knowing that she often took more coaxing than Jane did.

She sucked the engorged clit into her mouth, using her chin to try and add pressure to the smaller woman's opening, and moved her head side to side. The sound that the blonde let out made Jane clench her own thighs. So hot. With one last flick to Maura's clit, the woman was coming. Hard.

Jane was unsure if she had ever given Maura such a powerful orgasm before, and was proud - and a little smug - of herself for doing so. She was rewarded with more of Maura's unique taste and made sure to take as much as the doctor was giving her. Her hands shook as she kept herself from touching the blonde.

All too soon, Maura had removed herself from her face, and had retook her position on the couch, laying half on Jane and half on the cushions, trying to regain her breathing. Looking at Maura now, one thing was for sure... Jane had never been more confident in making a decision as she was right now. If she got this with Maura for a lifetime? Well, she was pretty sure she'd be the luckiest person alive. For her part, Maura was thinking the exact same, only, she made sure to voice her thoughts to her girlfriend.

A/N: So this update is a little later in the day, I'm aware. I've been at work all day, and literally just wrote it from start to finish and posted it for you all in a matter of about 1.5 hours. I hope it reads as well as the other chapters, and hopefully the sexy time lived up to your expectations. Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this chapter is more of a filler chapter, I felt like we needed to see what happened with the case that pushed Jane to her breaking point so we could focus more on their relationship without having that handing over their heads. Angela also makes an appearance in this chapter. Next chapter will be more sexy time, maybe some new things introduced too...

* * *

They were on their way to the bedroom to start round two when Maura's phone rang. "Leave it." Jane husked in Maura's ear, nipping on the lobe slightly.

"I can't Jane, it could be an emergency." Ever the rational thinker. The taller woman huffed and rested back on the nearest wall, as she watched Maura saunter off in search of her phone - completely naked. She found her protest die on her tongue as she small doctor turned to look at her, throwing a wink over her shoulder before she was completely out of view.

Jane decided to go on up to the bedroom and wait for Maura. Once she was in the room, she tried to conjure up a way of looking sexy for her girlfriend. She tried out a few different positions on the bed; laying on her side with her arm draped over her hip, on her back resting on her elbows with one leg slightly bent, on her stomach with her head resting on her hands and her legs bent at the knees and feet in the air.

She discarded all of them, concluding that she wasn't the sort of person to do the sexy pose thing anyway, and she was sure Maura wouldn't mind what position she was in - probably preferring to order her into a new one anyways. At the thought of her girlfriend, Jane frowned. Where was she? Chancing a glance at the alarm clock, she noticed it had been a little longer than she'd expected.

Assuming the worst - that the phonecall was really bad news of some sort - Jane jumped out of bed, grabbed one of Maura's silk robes and rushed downstairs. What she found made her frown again.

"You had your very naked, very wet, very willing girlfriend upstairs waiting for you to come and have mind-blowing sex, and you chose now to clean your couch?" Her dry sense of humour made it's appearance, but Maura was too busy with her task at hand to notice, instead rattling of something about Angela picking this moment to come over.

"Ma's coming here now?" Jane sounded appropriately horrified by the news and suddenly understood Maura's obvious distress too. A tanned hand reached out to stop her lovers frantic scrubbing of the expensive material. "Calm down, take a deep breath."

Maura tried to get her elevated breathing down to a normal level and was almost successful, until she looked back at the couch and the big wet patch made by her girlfriend. "Oh, God. I have to throw it out, but if Angela walks in and see's no couch she's going to wonder why and then we'll have to tell her. And I can't tell her how I had to throw it away because I made her daughter climax so hard she completely ruined it."

At this, the taller woman scoffed out a laugh, rocking back on her heels, somewhat enjoying Maura's play of events until she took pity on her. "Seriously, calm down, you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm. We'll just say we spilled something on it... Simple." She smirked down and the frazzled woman.

"Jane, it smells like sex in here..." Uh oh, here comes another frenzied panic. Jane had to admit, the stench of pure sex was overly present, and she wasn't sure how much air freshener could be used to cover it without choking everyone in the room.

"Um, ok. Well..." She paused, looking around the room for inspiration to solve their problem. "You have all these scented candles, we could light some of them, oooh, and this, light this too." She picked up an incense burner stick, giving it to Maura to take care of. "I need to go and get dressed." She took a look at Maura and rephrased. "No, you need to go and get dressed, I'll take care of this."

The doctor agreed, and walked her naked self upstairs to her closet to throw something on to make her decent for Angela. She cursed the woman as she tripped whilst trying to pull some loose sweats on, cursing herself for not looking at what she was dressing in when she noticed they were Jane's, not hers. They hung slightly loose - an issue easily fixable thanks to the drawstrings around the hips - and a couple inches too long on the leg. She threw a tight fitting tank top on over a bra she'd hurriedly fastened.

A quick brush through her hair and a make-up removing wipe over her face and she walked in front of the mirror, loving the way she looked wearing her love's clothes. "It'll have to do." She mumbled, as she ran downstairs to be greeted with a fully clothed, calm looking detective, taking note of the fact that she was dressed in the discarded clothes they started the day out in.

The couch was her next inspection, and she gasped out loud when she looked at it. Red wine was spilt all over the cushion, masking the previous wet patch with a stained red. "Jane, what on earth?" Crossing the room with a horrified expression, she lowered herself to her knees, fully assessing the damage and looking back to her girlfriend.

"What? You said you were throwing it away anyway, I just thought, you know, to have evidence and all, that something needed to be actually spilt, plus the red wine hides the smell... win/win right?" She finished with a hopeful tone, not quite sure if Maura was mad at her or not.

As her mouth opened ready to reply, a car door shutting outside stopped the doctor in her tracks. They both looked in the direction of the door then back to each other, silently checking if they looked presentable. Angela made a less than graceful entrance, dropping a brown bag full of groceries all over the floor whilst trying to juggle the few remaining items she'd managed to catch.

Both women chuckled at the sight... typical Angela. "Stop laughing at me and help your mother." The older woman chastised. Her stern look worked and both women walked over to pick up the dropped foods, taking them to the kitchen to place on the counter.

"Janie, come and give your mother a hug." She all but pulled her daughter into her arms, not caring that she was met with the usual resistance and a confused face.

"Ma, what the hell?" She tried to shrug the woman off but failed, being held tighter as a result.

"Are you ok, Jane? I've been asking you to take time off from work for years and you never have before. Something must be wrong for you to willingly take time off now... Tell me what's wrong sweetheart." She'd pulled back, and took her daughters face in her hands, examining for signs of distress.

This time when she shrugged, she was successful in putting some distance between her and her mother. It's not that she didn't love her mother, she did, very much. But she could be very overbearing at times, and when she'd interrupted possible earth-shattering sex with her girlfriend, Jane was close to walking her out the door herself.

"Ma, I'm fine. I promise." At Angela's raised eyebrow, Jane rolled her eyes, "Alright, I was stressed out and about a second away from having a nervous breakdown so I took a few days off. But I'm fi-"

"You're not fine if you take time off, Jane!" Growing up with a mother who often raised her voice - usually to be heard over the loud voices of her children - Jane didn't even flinch at the tone her mother used.

Knowing it was a fruitless attempt to argue with her mother, Jane buckled. "Ma, Maura took time off too, she'd making sure I'm ok. Right Maur?" She looked to her girlfriend and smirked at the blush creeping up the doctors neck.

Sure, if you think introducing your girlfriend to aspects of BDSM and having sex is making sure someone's ok, then she's been doing an excellent job at that. Thankfully, she didn't get the chance to reply, as Angela - once again - cut in.

"Yeah, I know. Tell me something... How come I had to hear off of Lt. Cavanaugh that my daughter and her girlfriend were on leave for 3 weeks?" She looked expectantly at the two of them.

Jane's head whipped round to look at Maura, a shocked look on her face. "3 weeks?" She all but yelled, taking on the same pitch as her mother. Maura was about to point it out, when she remembered the last time she'd told Jane of her similarities with her mother - she'd been refused sex for a whole week. "I thought it was for a few days? 3 weeks? Maura, don't you think that's a little excessive?"

When asking for time off, Maura wanted to make sure that Jane - and herself - would have plenty of time to rejuvenate, a few days just seemed too short, so she'd decided on 3 weeks. She looked to her girlfriend and shrugged, though she did have the decency to look a little guilty.

* * *

They settled in for an afternoon spent with Jane's overbearing, but completely loving, mother. She hated to admit it, but the detective really did enjoy spending time with her Ma, and it didn't take long for the two women to almost forget about their planned activities earlier in the day. They'd decided on watching some food show that both Maura and Angela seemed very invested in.

They'd skillfully avoided the couch situation, briefly showing Angela the stain and explaining how Jane had knocked Maura's arm whilst she was holding the glass, and voila. They'd spread out amongst the other seats in the room to watch the TV, the loving couple were cuddled on a loveseat on one side, and Angela had taken over an armchair on the other side.

Half way through the show, a breaking news bulletin interrupted. Jane tensed dramatically when she saw the picture fill the screen and the news reporters voice filled the speakers. 'The body of missing girl, Jessica Avery, has been found this morning next to the Chestnut Hill campus of BCU. The 17 year old was reported missing by her parents, and detectives have been searching for her ever since. Here, you can see forensics working the scene where Jessica was found..." The screen cuts away to show people in white suits collecting evidence and Korsak and Frankie surveying the scene.

Jane bolted from her position on the couch and ran to the downstairs bathroom to empty her stomach. Angela stood to follow her daughter, but was stopped by Maura's hand on her arm. "Let me." She simply said as she approached her bathroom. The older woman watched and, although she was slightly disappointed - she was the mother, she wanted to take care of her baby - she couldn't be more proud of her daughters choice of partner. She honestly saw Maura as one of her own too.

Maura entered the bathroom and felt her heart throb in pain as she witnessed Jane emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet basin, tears falling down her cheeks. She tentatively placed a hand on Jane's back, and felt some of the tension leave the detectives shoulders. The blonde took this as a good sign, and reached up to the small cupboard above the sink to retrieve a hair band, tying Jane's hair up and out of her face.

"Shhh, it's ok." She whispered, sitting down next to her girlfriend and pulling her to her own body when Jane had finished retching. The dark haired woman clung to her like a lifeline, silently crying into the warmth and comfort of Maura's neck. On some level, Maura had been expecting this. But that did nothing to ease the pain she felt for witnessing her love's distress.

After a few minutes, Jane seemed to regain her composure and sat up to lean against the wall. "I should be there."

"No, Jane. Vince and Frankie have this under control, ok? They are very good at what they do, and they can handle it. Let them." She reassured, trying to make Jane understand that she needs this break. That she would be doing exactly the same as what her colleagues were doing anyway.

"I feel guilty." She confessed. "I was here, safe, having a good time with my girlfriend, whilst she was being killed and dumped by that bastard." She knew it was impossible to 'catch them all'. She'd been told that on her first day as a rookie, but it didn't make it any easier when it came true.

Maura didn't know what to say, she too felt somewhat guilty. But one look at Jane and she knew that she was needed here more than at the morgue. Jane was more important than anything in her life. She pulled the strong Italian closer to her, wishing she could take her pain away. They sat silent for a little while, only snapped out of their silence when Angela knocked the door and poked her head around.

"Hey sweetie. How you feeling?" It was hard for her to see her daughter so defeated, but seeing Maura holding her - and Jane accepting the comfort - made it easier. She took stock of the situation and concluded that Maura had it under control. She got a small smile out of Jane. "I'm gonna head off ok? Give you two some time together. I know this can't be easy."

Jane decided that she's never loved her mother more than right now. If this situation were to occur just 5 months earlier, her mother would have insisted on staying by her side, cooking her every meal and cleaning obsessively. Now, she understood that Jane didn't need that of her anymore and was willing to leave her in the very capable hands of her girlfriend.

"Thanks Ma. I'll be ok. Love you." She said it with all the sincerity she could muster, and accepted this kiss on her forehead her mother offered. They listened out as they heard the door shut and a car start up and drive away.

Jane let out a relieved breath, and turned her head to look at Maura. She hooked her hand around the back of the doctors neck and pulled her down to capture soft lips with her own. She knew what she needed and was almost shocked to even think it.

It hadn't even been 24 hours since she'd found out about Maura's secret, and even less time had passed since she's accepted it. Yet, all she could think about right now was Maura taking control of her. She broke the kiss and pulled back to look Maura in the eye.

"Make me feel good again." She knew the genius would understand what she was asking, but for good measure she added, "Control me... make me forget everything but you... Please." She pleaded with a final breathy sigh against Maura's lips.

Maura looked conflicted. "Jane, we need to talk about things first. There's a lot we still need to discuss, boundaries for example. I don't want to push you." She explained, watching as Jane seemed to understand the importance of communication.

"Ok, but can we like... Can we just put that off until tomorrow? I trust you Maura, and I know we need to talk. I promise we will. But right now... I just need to feel you. Please... Please." The detective once again pulled Maura's lips to her own and claimed them in a bruising kiss. The more they kissed, the more Maura seemed to lose sight of her reservations. Once the doctor had taken control of the kiss, Jane knew her wish was to be granted.

The honey blonde pulled back and got to her feet, holding out a hand to Jane, pulling her up and holding it as she led them to the bedroom. They passed 'the' room on the way, and Jane cast a longing glance at the door, almost stopping Maura and asking her to take her in there. She didn't though, knowing that that definitely warranted a discussion for boundaries.

They walked into the bedroom, and Jane decided she was more than ok with handcuffs and Maura's dominant words for right now. She just needed to feel her girlfriend take control. To give everything up to Maura. To be completely hers.

* * *

A/N: Just another quick message to say thank you to everyone for their interest in this story, it has almost 90 followers already and it hasn't even been out for a week yet, so thank you. And to everyone who leaves a review, I appreciate and read them all, so keep them coming. Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

The shift in atmosphere was visible, both the women's postures changed at the same moment - Maura's back straightened, her shoulders squared and her head tilted back just slightly. Jane's head dropped forward some, her eyes meeting the ground, whilst the rest of her body straightened, wanting to show herself off for lover. Even as her body reacted, she was shocked at how willing she was to take on such a submissive headspace.

As they moved into the room, Maura stopped and gestured for Jane to carry on further towards the bed. The blonde shut the door and followed the same path as her girlfriend, ending up standing directly in front.

"Take your clothes off." A simple command said with the utmost dominance that made Jane shiver on the spot. Obeying to the command, the tall woman began removing her clothes. During their relationship, Jane had become accustomed to Maura's habits when it comes to clothing - fold every item neatly and place them somewhere appropriate or hang them in the closet.

But that was usually reserved for Maura's belongings, hers - when being taken off for sex - could be found scrunched up and thrown into a corner. Which is why it came as a shock when Maura spoke again, placing her hand on top of Jane's to halt her process.

"Jane, whenever I ask you to take your clothes off, I expect you to fold them neatly and put them on the dresser chair, or somewhere equally appropriate." She explained, taking her hand away when she was sure Jane knew what was expected of her.

Under the watchful eye of her girlfriend, Jane completed her - now ritual - task. She looked to Maura when she was finished, awaiting her next instruction. "On the bed." Climbing onto the bed, Jane lay on her back, keeping her legs tightly together and looked back to meet Maura's eyes, blushing profusely at her how exposed she was.

Maura walked to the side of her bed, opening the 2nd drawer of her bedside table, and picked out the handcuffs she'd previously used on Jane. As she straightened up and prepared to bind the Italian to her bed, she paused. Meeting Jane's eyes she could see the pure need in them. The need to forget. The need to be controlled. Her mind changed... She wanted to do so much more than handcuff her girlfriend.

"Jane, I want to try some new things, things that may warrant discussion." She quickly pressed on, taking away Jane's opportunity to argue. "We can discuss them tomorrow. For now, you need to listen to me.

"If at any point you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, say 'red'. I will stop immediately. If you think you're getting close to that point, say 'yellow'. I will ask what your limit is, you will answer me. Do you understand?"

Jane replied with a slight nod of her head and a hard swallow, trying to lubricate her suddenly very dry throat.

"Answer me." She demanded, applying a quick pinch to one of Jane's nipples. She received the desired reaction; a loud gasp, a slight jerk of hips, and Jane's eyes solely focused on hers.

"Yes. Yes, I understand." She breathed, completely consumed with everything 'Maura'. Her eyes watched as Maura walked away from the bed and into the closet, wondering what the smaller woman was doing. Jane lay still and listened, hearing nothing but what sounded like boxes being moved, drawers being opened, and the occasional low moan that Maura let out.

* * *

In her closet, more specifically, in one of her drawers, Maura kept a few things handy, things she also had duplicates of in 'the' room, but stored them here for the sake of easy access. As she searched for the items she wanted, she came across a few others that made her moan in delight, thinking about using them on/with Jane. She placed those items to one side, remembering to keep it as minimal as possible for tonight to give Jane some time to adjust.

Once she's picked the couple of items she was after, she swiftly stripped herself bare and walked to the entryway of the closet, staying out of view of Jane. "Turn over, lay on your stomach." Although she was out of sight, she heard her girlfriend comply, the rustling of bedsheets giving her away. Peeking her head around to confirm her girlfriend was in position, she moved into the room. "Eyes closed." Again, she was met with compliance.

The first thing Jane felt was a dip in the bed, first on one side of her hips, then the other as Maura settled herself in a straddling position over her ass. The next, was Maura's soft hands roaming the bared skin on her back, making her relax into the mattress. Then, she tensed slightly, feeling Maura place, what she assumed, was a blindfold over her head, securing it to cover her eyes.

Her remaining senses were now working overtime, trying to make up for her loss of sight. Her arms were pulled slightly behind her back, her wrists meeting, being held together at the bottom of her spine. Maura shifted down her thighs slightly to make it easier for the next step. Rope could be felt tying her wrists together in place. At first, Jane thought it may have been a scarf or tie due to the softness of the material.

The doctor moved completely off of her back and settled on the bed next to her. Jane was expecting talking, commentary, instructions... something. But what she got, was silence. It unnerved her slightly. She was bound, naked, unable to move her arms, unable to see, completely at the mercy of Maura. Her pulse quickened, and she was shocked when she moved her hips slightly, to feel the amount of wetness at her centre.

As she moved her hips again, enjoying the barely there pressure she needed, she groaned - then did it again, almost forgetting that Maura was sitting next to her, watching her. Something about being blindfolded, not being able to see inspecting eyes, made her more confident. Her confidence was short lived as she, first heard then felt, the crack of something on the top of her thighs.

She squealed out, more in shock than in pain, and tried to readjust herself, almost trying to protect her ass and thighs. Her palms were open wide, pulling against their restraints, and as she continued to struggle, she felt another blow of leather meet her sensitive skin. Still, Maura was silent.

Jane bit down on her lip to keep from being too vocal - to keep from showing her pain, but her hands were still outstretched, trying desperately to soothe and cover her now reddened skin, but to no avail. Her actions cost her another hit. This one slightly higher, more on her cheeks than her thighs, but still just as hard.

The strong woman was reduced to whimpering after 3 more blows to her ass, and it was only after the last blow that she made the connection between her struggling and the punishment. She forced herself to lay still, to close her hands into fists, and to stop her whimpers escaping. She would later learn that Maura rather enjoyed the more vocal Jane could be.

Once the honey blonde was satisfied that Jane had managed to connect her punishments, she moved on to the next thing. She lay the riding crop down on the bed - still in reach but out of the way - and moved to sit between Jane's legs, parting them to accommodate her. Running her hands softly over her girlfriends ass and thighs, she admired the reddened skin, loving how she could just make out the impressions that the crop left over, and the knowledge that, although the marks would fade in about an hour, the feeling will be with Jane for a couple days.

Maura revelled in the small whimpers of relief that left Jane's throat the more she soothed her sore skin. After a short time, the doctor moved her hands to the bound woman's hips, grabbing them firmly and pulling them up, Jane got the idea and brought her knees up to hold herself in the position. Once she'd elevated her hips, Maura then spread tanned thighs even further apart.

This act opened up her lovers most intimate parts, creating the perfect view for the blonde. An animalistic groan left her throat as she took in the sight of folds so swollen and wet, and praised herself for getting Jane so worked up. She picked up her crop once again, deciding to play.

She shifted further back on the bed, and used the flattened end of the crop to run from the top of Jane's sex to the bottom, marvelling at the amount of juices coating it. Jane shuddered in pleasure, overjoyed at the feel of being touched where she needed it most.

Maura kept her actions going for a solid two minutes, constantly teasing the woman and coaxing more of her juices to flow. When she sensed Jane's need grow and her climax near, she pulled the crop away. This wasn't how she wanted to give the ultimate pleasure.

She put the crop back down on the bed, replacing it with a fair sized silicone phallus. Whilst holding the object in one hand, she used her other to play through the detectives wetness, covering her fingers with the natural lubricant before quickly coating the dildo and pushing it inside of Jane in one quick thrust.

She was sure she had never seen Jane's hips jerk so violently, and she watched as her knees almost buckled completely before the tanned woman, somewhat, regained her composure. Maura paused for the briefest amount of time necessary for Jane to accommodate the intrusion, before thrusting the toy in and out of her opening.

The rhythm was pretty instantaneous, Maura very well adept at reading Jane's body and knowing what would feel good for her lover. For her part, the darker haired woman adapted to the pace rather quickly, thrusting her hips back to meet the thrusts of her girlfriend. Her neck was starting to protest the position she was in - her face against the duvet covered mattress, her arms bound behind her back and her ass proudly in the air. She still felt somewhat unnerved by Maura's lack of communication.

She could feel her crescendo building, and was, on one hand relieved to be granted release, and on the other, almost disappointed that it would be over so quick. No matter what she was thinking, Maura's actions gave her little choice in the matter. The woman was a genius after all, and was proving that she could play Jane's body like a finely tuned instrument.

The friction of her vaginal walls and the toy was maddening in and of itself, but when Maura angled it just so that it hit that spot on each inward thrust, Jane lost herself completely.

"Oh, shit... Maura..." She moaned, begging for something she wasn't sure she wanted just yet, but also not being able to deny. They both knew that her begging, her wants, would go unwarranted in this situation. Maura was in control, and apparently, she wanted her to orgasm. Now.

The doctor quickened her thrusts, and within a minute, Jane's fists opened wide and closed again into tight fists, her back arched and froze, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes shut sharply behind the blindfold, her toes curled and her whole body shook as a powerful orgasm wracked her body. Maura didn't let up on her thrusts, pushing through the tightness, keeping Jane's orgasm rolling.

When the last tremors left her body, Jane felt spent. But still, Maura maintained her actions, pushing through the whimpers leaving Jane's body knowing the taller woman could be brought to another height before pain became an issue. The detective straightened her legs, lowering herself back to the bed and trying to writhe away from the incessant and uncomfortable thrusting. She needed a minute.

The dominant woman pulled out quickly, growling as she threw the wet toy down onto the bed and picked up the discarded crop. Barely a second had passed when she rained down on Jane's ass and thighs in quick succession. She delivered 5 sharp smacks and put the crop back down on the bed. She lent over the detective's body to whisper in her ear.

"You're mine, Jane. I decide when you've had enough." She emphasized her point with a quick nip to Jane's earlobe causing her to whimper yet again. She noticed the tear stains on the blindfold and smiled slightly. Any other time, she'd feel that pang in her chest that happens whenever her beautiful girlfriend is upset, but now... Now she loved it. Jane was pushing herself, giving herself over to her so completely.

As she sat up, she silently watched her lover for a few seconds, making sure she was still ok with all of this. When she was satisfied she hadn't pushed too far, she picked up the now dampened phallus, pulled Jane into her previous position and reinserted it into Jane's more than prepared opening. Her own head fell back against her shoulders as she heard the pleasured sigh leave Jane's lips.

She began thrusting again, but unlike the first time, her pace was slower, almost tortuously so. She kept at it for 10 minutes, ignoring the pleas for more, faster, harder. She switched arms a few times, the muscles protesting the work, but her mind and body unwilling to relent. Maura kept the trembling detective on edge for a long 4 more minutes before she gave in and upped the speed of her thrusts.

She straightened up and brought her hips as close as possible to her girlfriend's, without interrupting her thrusts, to wrap her free arm around the tanned woman, and rub tight circles on her impossibly hardened clit. Within seconds, Jane was brought to her second orgasm of the night. This one equally as powerful as the first.

Maura kept up the thrusting again, but this time round, it was to bring her lover down comfortably. Moving in time with Jane's twitches of pleasure until the final spasm had run it's course. She pulled out slowly, watching as the detective's opening quickly clenched as the toy left her feeling empty. With a quick kiss to Jane's lower back, Maura placed the item to one side and allowed her girlfriend to lay fully on her front and bask in the afterglow of her orgasm.

The blonde herself wasn't as relaxed as the spent woman. She knew her juices were running down her thighs, she could feel the wet traces they were leaving. As always, watching Jane writhe in pleasure had built up her arousal to an almost painful point. Knowing how much Jane loved to watch and touch Maura, how much she loved to give Maura pleasure, to return the favour, the doctor settled on an idea that was sure to get Jane begging.

She reached over to where she'd placed the items she'd retrieved from her closet, and picked up a small bullet vibrator. She turned it on. The sound made Jane jump slightly, and she loudly sighed when she felt Maura running it along her back. She moved her hips slightly when the doctor ran it over her cheeks, but stopped herself quickly when she remembered the punishment she received the last time she'd done so.

Maura smiled wide, witnessing Jane's reaction. She pulled the vibrator away and repositioned, closing Jane's legs and straddling them herself. The blonde rubbed her sex on her lovers ass, wanting Jane to feel how aroused she was. It worked - Jane groaned and tried to roll over only to be stopped when Maura pushed down on her shoulder, keeping her in position.

The vibrator held in her hand, Maura started toying with herself. Using the bright pink toy, she ran it the length of her sex, on both sides of her inner lips, dipping slightly into her opening, and running it up to her clit. God, she was turned on. She was sure to be as vocal as possible for Jane's sake, without forcing it. The moans got louder as she focused the attention of the vibration on her clit.

Rocking her hips into Jane slightly, she revelled in the way the detectives hands opened, trying to reach for her sex to help her along the way. She didn't respond. Just smiled at the futile attempts. It was Jane's pleas to be untied, to be able to see, to be able to roll over and help that quickened and Increased Maura's need to climax. She used her free hand to pinch her nipples, rolling them between her fingertips, one and then the other. She always loved rough attention to her buds and it never failed to increase her pleasure.

She moved the vibrator so that the tip was directly on her clit, pressing down slightly, she applied just enough pressure that her orgasm shook her. Her whole body jerked for long seconds until she was finally coming down enough to control her reactions. Before her orgasm was completely over, she snatched the toy away, throwing it next to the other used items and ground her centre into Jane's ass, moaning loudly at the feel of her girlfriend. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was super long so I decided to cut it into two. The second half will be uploaded at some point tomorrow. I do have some bad news though, I'm working 10 hour shifts on Saturday and Sunday, so there won't be any updates over the weekend, as I'm literally just uploading these as soon as I write them. But fear not, hopefully next week, they'll be regular updates again.

You can always follow me on twitter, I'll tweet when new updates will be made, and I might start doing little sneaks before I upload chapters. calzona7

As always, THANK YOU ALL for the follows and reviews, it makes putting the effort into writing this worth it, so please carry on. Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8

Jane was begging throughout the entirety of Maura's orgasm, wanting nothing more than to take over and be the one to give her girlfriend pleasure. She was pleading, bargaining, offering more of herself in exchange for being able to touch the honey blonde. When her words were met with nothing - she wasn't even sure Maura was listening to her - she stated that she should at least be able to watch. Again, silence was the only response... Well that and Maura's moans of pleasure.

She could feel and hear the exact moment that the orgasm rolled through the doctor, and was more than pleased herself when the smaller woman discarded the vibrating toy and instead replaced it with Jane's ass. The wetness she felt drove her crazy. Her sex was throbbing, she was getting wetter and wetter herself - something she didn't think was possible after two mind-blowing orgasms. Usually after one climax, two on special nights, Jane was spent... too tired and too sensitive to be touched any further, yet now, not even 10 minutes after her second orgasm, she was craving the feel of her girlfriend again. Desperately.

When she felt she could retain her control again, Maura pushed herself off of Jane, sitting, once again, on the bed next to her. She untied long tanned arms and gently pushed on the detectives hip, urging her to lay on her back. A throaty groan left her lips when Jane's front came into view. Her breasts were slightly red from the flush of arousal and her nipples were peaked into perfect buds, her abdominal muscles were twitching ever so slightly, and her thighs were rubbing together to try and ease the throbbing at her centre.

She smirked to herself and once again, took the taller woman's arms, placing them above her head and using the rope to restrain them, tying them against the headboard. She was met with mild resistance from the detective, but quickly cut off any further protests with a sharp pinch to an erect nipple. Once her hands were bound once again, Jane felt a new surge of arousal.

She rubbed her thighs together, delighting in the pressure it resulted in, and sighed at the feel of more wetness coating them. She felt Maura shift, but carried on, waiting for whatever the doctor had planned next. Jane shivered as she felt the same thing that had cropped her ass not too long ago, stroke along the top of her thighs. "Just because you're on your back now, doesn't mean I won't use this, Jane." She emphasized with a softer smack of the leather against a hip bone. "Lay still." She ordered.

Ever since Jane was a young girl, she'd always had a penance for disobeying the rules. Whether it was her mothers or her schools, she often found herself breaking them. She'd enjoyed the thrill she got from doing something she wasn't supposed to - skipping class, or throwing her mess under her bed instead of cleaning her room. This was no different. She contemplated disobeying Maura to see what the outcome was. She knew that her girlfriend loved being in control, and she clearly enjoyed using the crop on her... Would she also be fond of Jane's little rebellious streak if it allowed her to use it again?

Although she was a little nervous as to where Maura would strike her with the crop, Jane had made up her mind. She wanted to be punished. She'd made the link between getting the best orgasms after she had been 'punished'.

The genius doctor studied her girlfriend. She, of course, had done this plenty over the years, and as a result could read Jane perfectly and anticipate her moves before she even made them. Maura also knew of Jane's track record for breaking the rules. She smiled wide as she watched Jane come to some sort of conclusion, and her eyes darkened when she saw Jane's thighs rub together once more.

Growling, she lifted the crop, making sure not to use as much force as she did on her ass, but enough for it to sting and leave a mark, and brought it down. Jane jumped and tried to curl in on herself as the leather cracked her pubic mound, just millimetres higher than her slit. She didn't have much time to process, as her legs were pushed back to the bed, and 4 more blows were delivered to her bared mound. She was silently thankful she wasn't completely shaven, the small thatch of curls providing the slightest bit of protection over her skin.

As she finished striking Jane, Maura sat back and observed her lover. She saw wet patches on her blindfold, and for a short second, worried that this was too much. She was certain that Jane hadn't used either of the safe words, but that did little to ease her anxiety. For her part, Jane also worried that she had pushed herself too far. Her reddened skin was stinging more now that the cool air of the room was caressing it. But for as much pain as she felt, her arousal was increasing tenfold.

She breathed out a long breath and stilled as she felt Maura remove the blindfold from her eyes. They met and held each others gaze. The doctor was looking for any signs of regret, any signs of legitimate fear, any signs that the detective was through with this. She got none. What she did get, was a loving look, glazed over eyes were boring into hers with the utmost love shining out of them. Breathing a sigh of relief, Maura contemplated putting the blindfold back on, but one more look into those deep dark eyes, and she decided against it. She loved Jane's eyes, and she wanted to see them as they watched her.

Shifting positions again, Maura spread long tanned legs, and settled between them. She reached over to the bedside table, once again reaching into the second drawer down, and pulled out a small bottle. She flipped the lid and squeezed out a generous amount of ointment. Jane wasn't sure what it was and decided she didn't get care when she felt it being massaged onto her sore mound, soothing it. Maura's hands felt like heaven on her skin, and after a short time, Jane felt her hips rotating and grinding, the feel of Maura's hands so close to her centre leaving her unable to feel anything but aroused.

She caught herself as she met the dominant eyes looking at her. She stilled her hips and whispered out a hoarse 'sorry'. Maura broke the dominant act briefly to return a loving smile to her girlfriend. After a few minutes, the blonde petite woman shifted down the bed some, and lay on her stomach, keeping her head level with Jane's sex. She could smell the other woman's arousal and moaned, feeling her own hips now grinding into the mattress.

She spread the lips offered to her with one hand, loving the sight that greeted her. Swollen pink folds spread to show a cute pink clit peaking out from it's hood, begging for attention. She gave it in one long slow swipe of her tongue, from the opening to her clit. She used her free hand/arm to hold down on Jane's hips, keeping her in place. She continued with the slow swipes of her flat tongue, covering the whole of the writhing woman's sex.

Her efforts were being rewarded with more wetness. She just couldn't get enough of the taste of her girlfriend. Pure ecstasy. She kept her pace slow, wanting this to last, knowing that Jane couldn't take much more, and understanding that this had been quite the introduction to her desires. She delved inside of Jane with her tongue, loving the feel of the detectives walls trying to close in on her muscle, trying to pull it in further.

In all of Maura's experiences, she had never been more turned on whilst dominating a partner. The fact that it was Jane was almost too much for her and she found herself losing her grip on her control. Sex with Jane before this new revelation had been simply amazing, it was fairly mutual for the most part, and she absolutely loved the feel of the other woman bringing her to orgasm. She was torn between ending this encounter how she began - in control - or untying the brunette and letting them both climax together. She decided on the latter, knowing Jane would appreciate it too.

The moment her girlfriend pulled her face away from her sex, Jane protested, groaning and begging for her to keep going. The protests died on her lips, though, when she watched Marua crawl up her body and untie her arms. She looked to Maura with a small smile, confusion and love swimming in her eyes. She wasn't about to complain about this sudden turn of events but she didn't know what had brought them on.

"I love you." Simple words that mean the world to her. The way Maura whispered them - like she had never been more in love than right now - and the look in her eyes, made Jane's tear up, one escaping and rolling down the side of her face. Which was another thing she was shocked about - she wasn't some sappy girly girl who cried at things like that. But her emotions were all over the place after everything that had just happened, and she had to admit, she doubted she had ever loved anyone this much in her whole life. And what was better, she was sure she would love her more tomorrow.

Maura took one of her hands and guided it to her sex, gasping when she felt the detective finally make contact with her dripping core. The Italian's eyes rolled back in her head at the sheer amount of wetness she met, feeling proud of herself for enduring everything Maura had given to her, knowing it caused this reaction. They held each others eyes as the blonde moved her hand away, leaving Jane to touch her, whilst she returned her attentions back to Jane's sex.

They moved in time with each other, Maura setting a pace and Jane following, copying her movements. Their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss, tongues caressing each other and exploring mouths and lips alike. When breathing became a problem, the doctor moved to Jane's collarbone, kissing, licking and biting the skin there, knowing it drove her girlfriend crazy.

The two women were climbing higher and higher, moaning into each others necks and mouths at the building pleasure. Maura sped her hand up, rubbing tight circles on Jane's clit, moaning when she felt Jane copying her actions on herself. The arm she was using to hold herself up was shaking slightly, her stomach was twitching, and her vaginal walls were clenching rhythmically, trying to ward off her orgasm until she could feel Jane reach the same point.

Blonde hair was cascading down around their heads, creating a curtain around them as the looked into each others eyes. It wasn't too long before Maura felt Jane's breathing change, her breaths coming in shorter pants, her moans increasing in pitch... she was ready. With a slight nod of the dominant woman's head, they both let go. They shook and trembled together, Jane using her free hand to claw at Maura's back, and the doctor lost her strength to keep herself hovering and collapsed on top of Jane. The closeness of their bodies felt amazing, though their arms were somewhat trapped between them. Hands not really being able to move much, they relied on their fingertips to give the slightest movement, carrying on the orgasm for as long as possible.

When the last tremors had gone, Maura rolled off of Jane, groaning in pain when her back met the items she'd discarded not too long ago. She shifted and threw them carelessly on the floor, getting comfortable once again. As she was laying on her back, she felt her lover sidle up to her, throwing a leg over hers and resting her head against her shoulder/chest. After a few deep breaths and whispered 'thank you's' and 'I love you's', they both allowed themselves to succumb to the sleep that was pulling them in.

As they drifted off, they both had satisfied smiles on their faces, both more than happy with how things had gone. They knew discussions needed to be had tomorrow, and Jane was somewhat excited for it. She was looking forward to finding out more about this whole thing, and was feeling more open and confident in being able to express her views. She knew she'd probably have limits she wouldn't want to cross, but she was confident in Maura and trusted her completely.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... If it seems a little long-winded, I apologise. I originally had more things written within this chapter, but decided to take them out and save them for a future chapter, wanting more sexual aspects to be introduced gradually.

The next chapter may not have much - if any - sexy times. It'll be focused around their discussion. Figuring out limits, and so on.

Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow, ok. I have some apologising to do. I really am sorry. Everything has been hectic lately - crazy overtime hours at work, as well as my University graduation (WOOO!) and just general things in life have been stopping me from writing. Not sure how often I'll be updating now. Sorry. I wanted to write something quick to get it out there, so hopefully this doesn't read as rushed as how it was written ;)

* * *

The next day started out like any other for the blonde doctor. She'd woken up way before her girlfriend - already showering and getting ready for the day before the detective managed to drag herself out of bed. When she was awake, Maura did enjoy watching Jane flinch slightly whenever she'd attempt to sit down, and smiled when she saw a blush creep up Jane's chest. They'd shared almost shy looks, memories of the previous night filtering through their minds, but had yet to speak of what had happened. Until now.

It was a little after 10:30am, Maura had managed to sneak away to her in-home office to print out a list that she was now carrying back into the living room. Sitting down casually, the blonde doctor shifted so she was angled towards her lover and handed the folded paper over.

"What's this?" Amused and just a little curious, Jane unfolded the paper and sat shock still as she read through the first few bullet points. "Oh..." She carried on, moving her thighs slightly together as she did so until she got to the end of the list and met Maura's steady gaze. "Wow, um... this is... huh," She breathed out, not really knowing what her response should be. She scanned through the alphabetical list again, not quite believing what she was reading.

⦁ Anal Play

⦁ Anal Sex

⦁ Anal Plugs

⦁ Asphyxiation

⦁ Beating (to be specified)

⦁ Soft

⦁ Hard

⦁ Blindfolds

⦁ Biting

⦁ Breast Bondage

⦁ Breath Control

⦁ Caning

⦁ Chains

⦁ Chastity Belts

⦁ Collars (Private use only)

⦁ Clamps

⦁ Nipple

⦁ Clitoris

⦁ Cuffs

⦁ Dildos

⦁ Double Penetration

⦁ Fisting

⦁ Vaginal

⦁ Anal

⦁ Flogging

⦁ Gags (To be specified)

⦁ Hair Pulling

⦁ Harnessing

⦁ Humiliation

⦁ Ice Cubes

⦁ Immobilization

⦁ Kneeling

⦁ Masturbation

⦁ Nipple Weights

⦁ Orgasm Control

⦁ Punishment (To be decided by your Dominant)

⦁ Riding Crops

⦁ Spanking

⦁ Spreader Bars

⦁ Suspension

⦁ Teasing

⦁ Tickling

⦁ Vibrators

⦁ Waxing (To be specified)

⦁ Whipping

⦁ Wooden Paddles

"I thought it would be best to set limits - ground rules, if you will. These are the things I enjoy doing or would be open to trying with you. You'll notice the Yes/No options, they're definite answers, the 1,2,3,4,5 - they represent the level of intensity by which these acts will be carried out." She paused looking at Jane, noticing her conflicting thoughts. "Jane, do you understand?"

"Umm, I guess... Maura this is, I don't think..." She let out a defeated sigh. This was all real now. And scary. Yeah, some of the things sounded very pleasing, and from their activities last night, she had no qualms with circling yes to a few of them, but others? Woah.

"Think about it Jane. This isn't some split second decision to make. You need to think each of these things through, and talk to me. If you have any concerns, tell me; if you're confused, let me explain; if you simply don't understand any of the things listed, I'll explain those too." Her voice was soft, she didn't want to scare the brunette away.

The room was silent for a little while before Jane spoke up. "Is this like a... contract?"

"No. Although many dominant and submissive relationships start off with, at the very least, a basic contract, I, in no way, want you to feel obligated to do something, even if you do consent. I trust you, and I know you trust me too. Our relationship will still be exactly the same, but when it comes to sex, that's where the differences shall be. I will be in control unless I say otherwise."

Jane seemed relieved at the prospect of not having to sign a contract. For her, it seemed to impersonal, too formal for their relationship. They were in love, they didn't need a contract for that - unless, of course you count a marriage as so, in that case, she'd sign in a heartbeat. Relaxing even more, she looked through the list again.

"You know, if there are things you already know the answer to, you can circle them now. We don't have to go through them all immediately." Her soft voice was so close to Jane's ear, whispering seductively, making her shiver in delight. The taller woman could do nothing but picture the two of them taking part in many aspects that are included in the list that her eyes were glued to.

"Maura,"

"Jane."

"Janie! Come help your mother!" Angela's voice boomed through the house, startling both women. Jane's grasp on the list loosened some, making it slip from her fingers, which resulted in a frantic rush to pick it up again and hide it somewhere that her mother would NEVER lay eyes on it.

"Ma, come on! Can you learn to knock sometime soon?" She shouted back - a usual occurrence in the Rizzoli family. Still, she quickly stashed the paper under the sofa cushion and went to help her mother through the door. "Jesus, Ma, what'd you do? Buy the whole freaking store?" She commented, watching her mother attempt to carry 6 loaded bags through the front door. "What the hell is all this?"

"Language, Jane!" She heard the chastisement from two different mouths, and rolled her eyes. "I went to the store and bought you some stuff that helps to de-stress. Whilst I was there, I saw Jenny - you remember the lady from across the street? Her. She said she had some blow up ball thingy that helps her when she's stressed, she gave it to you." She finished by throwing a bag at her daughter containing the deflated ball.

Jane took one look at the contents and scoffed. "Uh, Ma? This is a maternity ball -"

"Actually Jane, those are also used in yoga. They can be very beneficial, it improves your balance, circulation, spine alignment -" One look at her girlfriend warned her that she should cut her rambling short. "Though it is used in yoga, I don't think it would be very relaxing for you." The blonde took the ball from Jane's hands and placed it down, getting a swift mumbled 'thank you' from the detective.

"Well, anyway, there are some things in here that might calm you down some, let you relax. You're always so stressed out at work and then you go home and stress some more. I'm just trying to help."

"Ma, I'm fine, ok? I'm calm and relaxed and I'm not thinking about work." Jane placated, whilst Maura took a look through the bags, pulling out items as she went, inspecting them and judging their supposed effectiveness. Other bags held various food items.

"Good, so you two go relax and I'll prepare us some lunch. Go, go." She tried to shoo them out of the kitchen until she was met with protests.

"No!" Jane shouted, before realising that her reaction would likely cause a bigger reaction from her mother. "I mean... We're fine. We actually just had a sandwich, so..." She lied, wanting nothing more than for her mother to be gone and to have time with her girlfriend to at least attempt to clarify some details on their newfound sex life.

Angela looked at the girls suspiciously, focusing on Maura in particular, knowing the good doctor couldn't lie. She was met with what seemed to be a natural smile, and so took their answer as the truth.

"Fine. Kick out your mother." She started gathering her belongings, along with some of the food she'd recently purchased. "Maybe one of my other children will appreciate a self-prepared meal from their mother." She left with a quick kiss to the cheek of both women.

The two looked at each other after hearing the door close, not really knowing where to go from there. Were they supposed to just jump straight back into the conversation, or? Like many times recently, Maura decided to take point - and actually prepare them some lunch. They had plenty of time to talk through details, there was no rush.

After eating a simple - but healthy lunch, thanks to Maura - the girls decided to go for a run. The women donned their workout clothes and hit the streets of Boston. They simply ran - no talking, nothing. The dark haired detective found that running often gave her mind time to process things, and that's exactly what she was doing. For her part, Maura knew how Jane worked, she knew that she needed time, and from the few stolen glances in her direction whilst they were jogging, the honey blonde could tell that Jane was thinking. Hopefully in the right direction, she mused.

Trust. Jane trusted Maura with everything. And she knew she could say the same in reverse. They were perfect together and always had been. Which was why the prospect of being submissive for Maura didn't scare her so much. She was running over the bullet points which she had somehow memorised from the 5 minutes of staring, and could easily circle about 15 points now. The others though, they intimidated her.

She wondered which acts on the list Maura had tried already with previous partners, and the competitive/jealous streak had her determined to replace any memories of previous lovers from her girlfriends mind, and to be the first and last to try the unknown. As they circled back towards Maura's home, the detective had come to quite a few decisions. One's she couldn't wait to share with her dominant.

* * *

A/N2: I know, another note... Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to get something out for you guys and hopefully this keeps the story going. Just a little FYI: I most likely wont use everything that is on the list, but...

 **REQUESTS:**

I am looking to take requests from you guys, so if you have any scenarios or acts or dialogue in which you want to see in this story -

Tweet me (DM if you prefer) - calzona7 (Calzizzles)

Or just comment on this story - I read them all, so don't worry about me missing it ;)

Be as crazy as you want, and I'll try to incorporate it. (Let me know if you want to be kept anonymous - I'll mention the request in an A/N at the beginning of the chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N1: Jane's getting a little - nope, a lot - more curious in this chapter...

* * *

It had been 5 days since Maura had revealed her secret to Jane. 3 days since she approached the detective with a list. 3 days since Jane had made some decisions on her limits. 3 days that she has kept them to herself.

Jane had looked over the list on numerous occasions over the last few days, thinking and re-thinking some of the acts and her willingness to comply with them. Her second guessing on a few things is what kept her from talking to Maura. The blonde, for her part, couldn't have been more patient. Whenever she caught Jane holding the paper, she courteously averted her attention and left Jane to her thoughts, knowing it was best to let her come to her own conclusions.

The couple had carried on with their normal routines - minus work - and loved how natural and normal everything still seemed to be. They were more than happy to see that their new dominant/submissive relationship only affected their lives when it came to sex, something that Maura had promised in the early stages anyway. Their sex life, although it had only been 5 days of this new change, had never been better.

On the morning of the 3rd day since the list had been presented, Maura got a phonecall from work. She had taken a case file home with her to look over last week and had - in the midst of everything that had happened - forgotten to return it. A new lead on the case had opened up and the step-in medical examiner now needed the file.

"I'll be 30 minutes at the most, love you." With a kiss to a brunette head, she was out the door, eager to get back and bask in the relaxing atmosphere the two had created with their time off.

Jane watched her leave, and for the hundredth time, picked up the, now very crinkled, piece of paper that held the list. She studied each act, picturing how she imagined it would happen with her and Maura. This was her way of determining her acceptance of them. She'd picture them, and if they stirred a reaction within her, she'd have her answer.

Her imaginations of the acts, and sometimes her random daydreams too, all took place in the room - which she had now come to refer to as the 'purple room'. Though she had only been in their once, the Italian had memorized every aspect that she viewed that night. Without realising, she had made her way to stand outside the door. Trying her luck, but knowing it would be ineffective, she twisted the handle of the door. To no surprise it was locked.

For unknown reasons, she really wanted to go in there. She wanted to study and examine every single piece of equipment, to link it to the acts on the list and picture the reactions of herself and Maura. She walked to the master bedroom, the room she has come to call theirs over the last week - having not gone to her apartment for more than 10 minutes to get clothes and necessities.

Once inside, she wondered where the key could be. She stood just inside of the doorway and looked around, using her best detective skills, and the copious amount of knowledge she had on her girlfriend to come up with the conclusion that it was either in the second drawer of her bedside table - along with the handcuffs - or somewhere in her closet wherever she kept her secret stash of sex toys.

She made her way over to the bedside table, opening the second draw and kneeling down to look at its contents. It was fairly empty, just the handcuffs, a few bottles of things she wasn't sure of and - thank god - a shiny silver key. She smiled, giving herself an internal pat on the back, and made her way back to the purple room.

Once she was outside, she paused with the key in the lock. She was nervous again, and excited. She took a deep breath, getting herself into the right headspace, then twisted the key in the lock, hearing a satisfying click before she pushed the handle down and opened the door.

If it was possible, she could feel the change in atmosphere. This room screamed intensity, control, pain and pleasure. She walked slightly inside, her first step hesitant as she flipped on the light switch and illuminated the interior. It was like it was her first time in here all over again. A gasp left her mouth at the sight of everything, though, this time, it wasn't so much out of fear as it was out of pleasure. She could imagine everything more clearly now. Her lying on the bed, bound by the chains or ropes attached to the metal hooks. Maura over her, making her feel things that she thought were nothing short of impossible. Fuck.

She walked further inside, gravitating towards the wall that held various types of equipment. Her hand came up to take one of the floggers in her grasp once again. Since the first time she held this, she couldn't stop thinking about it. The handle was held in one tanned hand whilst the other was gliding through the soft leather strips. Her fingertips brushing through the strands whilst her eyes closed.

She opened them after briefly picturing this being used on her, moaning slightly as she hung it back in its space, and moving to take the one next to it into her hands. This one was different. Its strands were leather on one side and velvet on the other. The strands themselves were thinner than the previous one. She closed her eyes again, running the flogger up and down her arm, moaning at the feel, and imagining it touching her in other places, not so softly either. She groaned as she clenched her thighs tighter together, feeling the wetness between her legs.

She returned the flogger and looked across its companions on the wall. She stopped her gaze on the only whip that adorned the space. It's handle was a long 8 inches, the leather strip of the whip started out fairly thick, and the longer it went down, the thinner it got. The length of the whole think, she estimated, was about 1.5 metres. It was intimidating as hell, and she immediately second guessed her compliance on whipping.

She outright moaned at the sight of 3 riding crops all lined up next to each other. Her hand came down to her backside, rubbing softly, remembering the feel of the strikes against her skin. Another moan slipped out when the memory of Maura striking her mound came into thought. She moved in her stance slightly, and gasped at how excited she'd become. Her sex was swollen and soaked.

Moving her gaze over some, she focused on metal chains that were held together with leather - harnesses. She wasn't sure exactly where or how they'd be placed on her, but as soon as her fingertips came into contact with the chilled metal, she shivered in fear and anticipation. This one, she decided, required a bit more persuading... maybe they could build up to that. Something about the cool metal touching her hands made her panic slightly - her mind taking her back to one of the worst moments of her life. When the cool metal of a scalpel was pierced through her palms at the hands of her personal boogeyman. She knew it was irrational, Hoyt was dead. Maybe this was a firm no after all.

Next, Jane ran her fingers across a collar. It looked new, and like the whip, was the only one in the room. She wondered if it had ever been used, the leather was still hard and stiff. She picked it up, running her fingers along the length, noticing that the inside was coated in a velvet material. She shuddered and hesitantly brought it up and placed it around her neck. Tanned hands held it in place, too anxious to fasten it, but revelling in the feel of it on her skin. It felt somewhat natural, and she couldn't stop the images of Maura fastening it around her neck, declaring Jane as hers. Again she shivered and moaned.

She put it back it its place and walked over to the bed. She noticed that the frame was thick, dark wood... sturdy, she mused. Sitting down on the side, Jane fingered the screwed in hooks on the edge of the frame. There were three on each side, one at the top corner, one near the middle and one at the bottom corner. Her eyes, glanced over to the rope on the wall next to the floggers - she imagined this is what Maura would use to loop through the hooks and tie her in place. For the umpteenth time since entering, she moaned again, visions of Maura tying her spread eagle on the bed, so open, so vulnerable, all hers.

Jane moved her hands from the hooks to the bedsheets. She sighed in delight feeling the luxuriously soft material. It's dark deep pruple shade fit so well with the room, but the feel of the sheets screamed of Maura. So expensive, so soft, so perfect. She closed her eyes thinking of her girlfriend once again, but this time, it was of how soft and caring Maura could be. The detective allowed herself to smile, not really able to help her face or body's reaction when she thinks of the blonde.

* * *

Maura had driven to the station, making quick work of handing in the case file to her temporary replacement and returning to her car to head back home to Jane. She knew Jane was close to coming to a decision on the terms and acts that were on the list, and she knew that being gone for a short while would allow the detective to think about it some more. On the drive back home, Maura pondered the idea of a mini-vacation for the two of them. They still had just over 2 weeks time off of work, plenty enough for a get-away.

As she pulled up to the house, she decided to broach the subject with Jane, knowing that coming to a decision on where they should go would be stressful work. Jane would most likely want to do something adventurous and dangerous, whereas Maura usually preferred the more relaxed, 'spa retreat' kind of get-away.

Walking inside, the doctor noticed the absence of her love. Wondering where she would have got to, the blonde wandered the downstairs and after coming up empty, headed to the stairs to go up. That's when she heard movement, walking across the upstairs landing, then she heard the click of a lock being opened and smirked, knowing that there's only one door in this whole house that is kept locked.

She crept her way upstairs and peered around, making sure she wouldn't be spotted, before making her way to the doorway of the purple room. She'd laughed when Jane had let the name she'd made up for the room slip, taking joy in the fact that Jane had thought about it often enough to come up with a name. As a blonde head peaked around the door frame to view inside, Jane had just picked up the first flogger. Apparently, she had a fondness for it.

Maura kept quiet whilst watching Jane explore her secrets, having to keep herself in check every time she heard Jane moan or watched her shift in place. The doctor studied every movement, every reaction, filing everything away for future reference. She frowned as she saw Jane's body stiffen when she touched the metal harness, and felt her heart pull when she noticed the fear shudder through her girlfriends body. She made a mental note to take the harness down and throw it out completely. She didn't want to restrain Jane in the metal harness knowing she'd get that reaction, she didn't even want Jane to think of that possibility. She'd remove all reminders.

She carried on watching with rapt attention, her eyes darkening and sex throbbing, as Jane tried on the collar. She watched her detective leave it in place for a few moments, revelling in the feel of it around her throat. Maura had purchased the collar shortly after making things official with Jane. She'd been doing some online shopping for some new 'toys' and came across it. She couldn't help but picture Jane wearing it, and so, on a whim, bought it. Never did she imagine she'd get to see her in it though.

As Jane moved over to the bed, Maura had to close her eyes, picturing this happening in a different scene - Maura ordering her over; ordering her to take her clothes off; ordering her to lay on the bed; tying her up spread eagle. Wow, the images were effective, she shifted in spot, trying to stay unseen by Jane, but needing to clench her thighs a little in attempts to alleviate the throbbing of her clit. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jane's eyes move to the wall, focusing on the rope, knowing that she was thinking the same.

The blonde was overcome with a surge of love when she watched an innocent, loving smile spread across Jane's face. Deciding it was time to make herself known, Maura stepped into the room, closing the door. It was the click of the door shutting that made Jane jump slightly. Her head whipped around to look at the door, her mouth slightly agape when she met Maura's eyes, knowing she'd been caught.

The brunette didn't move, didn't speak, she just sat there, watching Maura saunter over to her. She stopped in front of the detective, looking down with nothing but love shining in her eyes. The pale woman held out a hand to her seated girlfriend, pulling her into a standing position when she took ahold. Maintaining eye contact, she began undressing Jane. Lifting her shirt up and over her head, unclasping her bra, and letting it slide down and off of her arms, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down long lithe legs, waiting for her to step out before doing the same with her underwear.

As soon as she finished undressing her, she smirked as she watched Jane immediately pick her clothes up off the floor, fold them and walk over the one of the dressers to place them on top before returning to her place in front of Maura.

"Undress me in the same way, Jane."

She did. Letting everything fall to the floor as she took them off, biting her lip as the last piece of clothing - lace boyshorts - hit the floor. She bent down, collected all the clothing, folded them, and placed them next to her pile on the dresser, and came back to stand facing Maura, with her shoulders back and eyes to the floor, once again shocking both of them at how willing and natural it was.

"Lay on the bed, Jane, on your back, arms up and legs spread."

* * *

A/N2: Okay, so I'm not even sure if anyone is still following this due to my really shitty update timetable, but thanks for everyone who is. The reviews and PM's have been the only things inspiring me to carry on. I was hesitant in starting the fanfic to begin with because of my track record with leaving stories mid-way, and I hate when I'm reading a fic that hasn't and will never be finished. So, with that said, I promise this fic will eventually get finished, I just don't know how long that will take.

Until next time (where there will be some fun sexy time)...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow. 40 days? Sorry. Not gonna give excuses, cause there's just too much shit going on to explain.

Anyway, this chapter just kind of ran away with itself... so not how I planned. But hey, ho, I decided to roll with it. Takes a little while to get to the really good bit (if you know what I mean), and umm, yeah, here it is.

* * *

"Lay on the bed, Jane, on your back, arms up and legs spread."

She watched Jane carefully, observing her reactions. Throwing a pleased smile towards the detective once she'd followed her instructions, Maura turned on her heels, walking towards the wall. Stopping abruptly, she fingered through the items hanging there, making sure to avoid the metal chains, and instead focused on the soft rope that was looped around two hooks.

Jane lay on the bed, breathing heavily, anticipating what was to come. She followed Maura with her eyes, everything the blonde came into contact with, seemed to have a direct link to Jane's skin. Dark eyes watched as pale fingers skimmed the floggers, whips and rope, though it felt as though those fingers were skimming her legs, stomach and face. She craved the touch of the smaller woman.

The doctor took the rope in her hands and walked towards the bed, keeping intense eye contact with her lover. She smirked briefly when she watched Jane shift her hips, her legs almost closing before the good detective remembered her orders. Legs spread. Using this to her advantage, Maura made sure to take her time in un-looping the rope; seductively letting it loosen in her grip, flow through her hands. It was then that Jane realised there was more than one rope. There were four.

She bent over somewhat and took Jane's right arm in her hands, running them from her shoulder to her fingers in a conflicting caress that screamed of love but with a hint of a promise of what was to come. Jane shivered and relaxed against the feel of Maura's soft hands, then let out a gasp when she felt the rope being wrapped around her wrist three times before being threaded through the top corner bed hook and being tied securely.

Her eyes shut sharply, her throat suddenly dry and her heartbeat speeding up significantly. She felt herself start to panic slightly, but was calmed immediately when her all-knowing girlfriend kissed her soundly on the mouth. It was soft. Caring. Relaxing. She felt the powers that are Maura's kisses chase away the fear.

They broke apart mutually when Jane's body was no longer tense in fear. The blonde held her eyes but Jane wasn't sure whether it was to see if she was ok, or to reassure her that she was _going_ to be ok. She didn't mind either way, and nodded softly to the woman hovering over her.

The dominant woman straightened, before climbing on the bed and settling herself on Jane's lap. With knees either side of tanned hips, Maura lent forward, taking Jane's left wrist and tying it in much the same way as the previous. Jane tensed again.

"Jane, remember your words. If this is too much, you have to tell me."

Jane closed her eyes and squinted, trying to rid her mind of the images it was conjuring up. Hoyt. Over her. With her hands restrained. Not being able to move. Pain.

"Jane?"

Scapels. Blood. Fear.

"Jane?!"

The detective opened her eyes. They were cloudy, unfocused. The image of a smug Hoyt slowly faded into a concerned Maura. Her heartbeat slowed somewhat and the breath she didn't know she was holding was released. She felt Maura shift, her hands going to the rope starting to untie her.

"No. Maura, don't." Her voice sounded hoarse, even to her own ears. She coughed to clear it and tried again. "Maura, I want this. I'm ok now." She tried to sound reassuring but she, herself, could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Jane..." Maura sighed, all remanence of dominance leaving her body with the breath. She succeeded in freeing the brunette's arms, and shifted slightly down her body whilst pulling her girlfriend up by her arms. Comfortably straddling Jane's lap, Maura rested her arms around the Italian's neck, pressing her lips to the inviting ones below her in a long loving kiss. "It's ok, Jane. It's a lot to take in, and we haven't really discussed your limits yet anyway."

Jane looked down, not able to meet Maura's eyes, feeling somewhat embarrassed, disappointed and a lot like a failure. She thought she was into it. Hell, she's already been tied up by Maura, so why was this any different?

"I... I wanna do it Maur, I promise." She looked up to catch Maura's eyes.

For her part, Maura was shocked and somewhat thrown off by the tone in Jane's voice. She sounded apologetic, almost desperate. "I hate the way you sound right now." Not one to beat around the bush, the blonde voiced her opinions.

"Wha..."

"Just now. You sounded like you only want to do this for me. Like you have to apologise to me for not being able to follow through." She paused, watching Jane take in her words. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jane, once again, lowered her head. The doctor used her finger to hook under the detective's chin and tilt her face upwards. "I want to do this. But not if you don't. You have to understand that, Jane. This will never work if you're uncomfortable."

The tanned woman gripped tighter onto Maura's hips as she moved off of her lap to sit in front of her. They were both silent for a few moments, both thinking about what had just transpired and what they were going to do next.

"So, I was thinking... We should go on a mini-vacation."

"Umm, ok. Where did that come from?" Jane questioned, trying to wrap her head around the change in conversation.

"Well, we have all this free time, and we never get free time. So... We should make use of it. What do you say?"

It took a while for her to think it over, but once she came to the conclusion that un-interupted time with her amazingly hot girlfriend was just what she craved, she agreed. The hard part came next. Deciding on where to go.

* * *

After a semi-heated discussion, the two decided to scrap the 'mini-vacation' idea, and go full out. Maura wasted no time in booking flights to the Bahamas for a week, securing a hotel room - which was rather like a whole apartment - and packing enough clothes and bathing suits to last them a month.

They landed just 36 hours after they booked the flights and wasted no time in heading straight for relaxation at the beach. Whilst they both felt the jet-lag starting to make its presence known, they chose to plough on and make the most of their first day on the sunny island.

Walking into the bedroom of their suite, Jane halted her steps, mouth agape slightly as she took in the sight of a semi-naked Maura.

"Hey, you ready to go?" The blonde asked when she caught sight of her girlfriend ogling her from behind.

Jane snapped out of her drooling session, quickly realising that this little 'outfit' Maura had donned was not exclusively for her eyes only. "Oh, no. No, not a chance." She pointed her finger up and down Maura's body, jealousy shining bright through her eyes. "Maura, there's gonna be other people at the beach, you know that right?" Incredulity lacing her voice.

"Of course, Jane. But it's the Bahamas, everyone's wearing a bikini, no one will even notice me, it's no big deal." Internally, she was jumping for joy. She'd expected no less of a reaction from her girlfriend, in fact, she'd purchased the tiny bikini for this exact moment - well and the drooling she was sure to get from the detective throughout the rest of the afternoon.

"No big deal? Are you frickin' kidding me?! Why don't you wear the dark blue one?" Maura knew what Jane was getting at. The current bikini was white, and though the material was of a high standard, it was likely to become somewhat see-through once soaked with water. "These," Jane walked to Maura, softly running both her hands over both encased breasts, "are mine. I don't like sharing at the best of times Maura, these... hell no." She made her point with a squeeze to each mound.

Maura's eyes darkened. She smiled briefly, happy that they could still have this. She was worried that when she presented Jane with her true sexual hunger, it would take away from Jane, the freedom to touch her in such a way.

Taking a hold of tanned wrists, Maura lifted them from her body, placing them back at the detectives' sides, using the opportunity to peruse her gaze over the long lithe figure in front of her. Jane had a dark purple bikini on - pretty standard, no patterns, completely Jane. It did afford her the luxury of seeing the soft, smooth skin that she loved so much. Today was going to be torturous for all.

* * *

Knowing she wouldn't win, yet again, Jane relented, and they made the short trip from the hotel to the beach, throwing sheer cover-ups on for the trip. As soon as the cover-ups came off, Jane seemed to slip back into the role of 'protector', much the same as their roles back home, at work. Making sure to scan brown eyes over any passers by, giving them death glares if they seemed to stare or their gazes seemed to linger just a little while longer than necessary.

Of course, had she been watching Maura, she'd have noticed the blonde doing the same to any others that would be just a little too appreciative of her Italian's body. They tanned for a while, talking about everything and nothing, laughing and joking without a care in the world. It was bliss.

"Come on. Let's get wet." The innuendo wasn't lost on Jane, as she smirked at her girlfriend's choice of words, following the shorter woman into the water until they were submerged at waist height.

"God, Maura, you're so beautiful..." It was almost a whisper. She wasn't even sure if she meant to say it aloud or not, but she couldn't hold back when she watched blonde hair become a few shades darker as Maura bent backwards, wetting her hair in the salty water, coming back up in a way so sensual, shampoo commercial models would be jealous.

Feeling heat rush through her body, Jane could do nothing but bite her lip and pull the doctor flush against her. They both let out tiny moans, inaudible against the sounds of the waves around them. Their lips met almost instantaneously, needing to feel the other so desperately. It was neither hurried nor slow - it was just them, being together.

However, it didn't take long for the kiss to be deepened - by Maura, of course. This seemed to be the action that was the metaphorical switch. It was time for Jane to be submissive. Covered by the water, the smaller woman let her hands roam freely across the lower anatomy of the taller woman - lower back, hips, bikini line, the backs of thighs, moving around the front, getting dangerously close to the apex of Jane's thighs.

In the back of her mind, the detective knew she should put the brakes on, temporarily at least, until they were back in the safety of their hotel suite. But, God, it felt so good. Maura knew how to play her body like a finely tuned instrument. She was hitting all the right places to make Jane's need grow immeasurably, scratching her nails from the middle of the back of her thighs, up to the bottom of her ass, making her squirm in anticipation.

Their breaths were coming hot and fast now, and Maura knew exactly what she wanted - she just hoped her love wouldn't put a stop to it.

As soon as she felt a womanly hand cup her sex, Jane's eyes flew open, half in pleasure, half in surprise and maybe a little fear. They were in public, they were on a frickin' beach for crying out loud. They couldn't do this here. She couldn't do this here. She tensed, her hands finding Maura's lightly pulling them away.

"Shhh, Jane. Just let it happen." Maura whispered seductively before biting on Jane's earlobe and placing a kiss just behind it. Small open mouthed kisses were scattered down her neck, as she rolled her head to the side to accommodate them.

A loud laugh from a boisterous gentleman on the beach sprung her out of her pleasure. "No, Maura. God, everyone can see."

"No, they see to women in love in the Bahamas having some quiet time in the water. You'll just have to be quiet." She made eye contact with Jane, knowing she hadn't won her over just yet, she pulled out her most dominating look at added, "You'll have to hide your face in my neck. This. Is. Happening." She punctuated each last word with harder rubs to the detectives' covered sex.

Not in the headspace to deny her lover anything, Jane accepted without another word. She was so turned on. She looked down and noticed that Maura's soaked bikini top had lived up to her suspicions and become slightly see-through, allowing her to see perfectly erected nipples straining against their restraint. Licking her lips, she brought her hands up to toy with the buds, only to be stopped almost as quick as she'd started.

She met Maura's gaze, wishing she hadn't. She was sure this is the look she would become accustomed to for the moment before she was punished.

"No touching unless I say. Keep your hands on my biceps." For the sake of everyone around them, Maura wanted in to look somewhat natural, if both their hands were under the water for so long, she worried someone may click on.

Jane placed her hands in their instructed places, and squeezed when Maura finally dipped her hand in the front of her bikini bottoms, using her index and ring finger to spread open the darker woman's sex, whilst her middle finger lightly ran the length. Though submerged in water, she immediately felt the different wetness meet her fingertips. She used her finger to dip slightly into Jane's opening, then running back up, collecting her juices and circling a throbbing clit.

"Ooooh, oh God..."

"Shh, Jane. We don't want anyone knowing what a dirty little girl you are now do we?" Her words were met with a rush of new fluid. It encouraged her slightly as she'd, so far in their relationship, shied away from too much dirty talk, not sure how it would be met, and also aware of her penchant to be a little 'wordy'.

The detective relented, burying her face in the smaller woman's neck, whilst her hips started to gyrate against the hand that was between her legs. "Please, Maura." She didn't even know what she was begging for, the words apparently being the only thing she could say.

"What Jane? Tell me what you want."

"Oh... hmmm," Maura sped up her actions, bringing her other fingers to join in her actions, adding more pressure and friction to Jane's clit, using the index and ring finger to rub the sides of the bundle of nerves, whilst her middle finger ran itself directly over it. She started moving in a circular motion, loving the hitch in her girlfriend's breathing, knowing she was close. She changed direction, and smirked when she heard the detective whimper into her neck.

"Use your words, Jane. Tell me what you want." She increased the pressure on the swollen bud, knowing her request wasn't likely to be answered, and being ok with it. "You want me to keep doing this?" The blonde changed direction once again. Jane nodded. "Or do you want me to do this?" She brought her thumb into action, pinching the exposed clit as best she could given their positioning. Jane's hips jerked suddenly, causing their own little mini-wave.

"Maura..."

"Or this?" She quickly plunged two fingers deep into the taller woman, not giving her time to adjust, starting a quick rhythm for her thrusting and bringing her thumb to rub at the now engorged nerves.

"OHH! That, that! Do that!" She begged, using Maura's collarbone to clamp her teeth onto to keep from screaming. The things this woman could do to her. With her eyes closed and Maura surrounding her completely, she felt like she was transported to a place where only the two of them existed. She never wanted to leave.

"God, that feels so good Maura!" Maura smiled and kissed the side of Jane's face as she sped up her actions as fast as she could. Being in such an open area, she wasn't aiming for the teasingly slow sex that would build up to an earth-shattering climax. No. She was aiming for a quick fuck that would give an equally earth-shattering climax. Slow was for later. Right now, she just needed to feel the familiar sensations of Jane's walls pulsing around her fingers and they try and suck her in further. Needed to feel the copious amount of juices that would flow around her digits whilst she brought her love down.

Within seconds, she got her wish. Jane held her breath, too afraid to do anything more in fear of screaming out her release. Her teeth tightened on the pale skin, pricking it with their sharpness and drawing the tiniest droplets of blood. Her legs threatened to give out on her, and if not for the hold she had on Maura's biceps, she was sure she would have let the water take her away whilst she floated in this heavenly orgasmic bliss.

Finally feeling the tingles start to dissipate, she let out her breath, only to draw it back in just as quick, as she tried to re-fill her lungs with much needed oxygen. She twitched for a few more seconds before she felt Maura slide her fingers from her depths, wincing sightly at the empty feeling when they were freed.

The blonde wrapped her arms around the strong woman, feeling her muscles tremble in the wake of her orgasm. She smiled happily before checking her surroundings to see if they'd been noticed. They hadn't. They stayed in the water for a few more minutes, giving each other time to right themselves before making their way back to the white sandy beach, only to collect their things and head back to the hotel for the second round of what was likely to be a long night that neither would be forgetting in a hurry.

* * *

A/N: Hope this reads ok, I've literally just written it, so any mistakes, I'm sorry.

Anyhow, next chapter might see the girls visiting a sex shop in the Bahamas...

Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Can't believe I'm still getting alerts for this story! It means so much that you all still favourite, follow and review considering how bad of an updater I am. I can only apologise. Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

As soon as they reached the confines of their suite, they hurried to shed what little clothing they each had on, throwing their own garments in every direction as if they could last no longer without touching the other. Maura smiled slightly when she watched Jane throw her bikini bottoms on the floor and crawl quickly onto the bed, finding her position in the middle and laying on her back, knees bent and spread open, completely ready and waiting for Maura.

The doctor, just as quickly, threw her last piece of clothing on the floor and stood at the foot of the bed. The small smile transforming effortlessly into a smug smirk when she watched Jane tip her chin somewhat down to her chest, and bite her lip, looking up at Maura through her eyelashes, giving her most submissive look yet. This would mark the first time that Jane had initiated the dom/sub role.

"Hmmm, very good." The blonde praised. She crawled onto the bed between her girlfriends thighs and settled on her knees, letting her eyes wonder the expanse of beauty before her. Her forehead wrinkled ever so slightly when Maura frowned.

Suddenly thinking she'd done wrong to provoke such a reaction, Jane quickly spoke.

"What is it, Maura? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. God no," Her eyes flashed to the deep brown ones staring back at her, "I was just thinking of everything that I want to do to you and realised that we have no, um, supplies here." She watched the realisation dawn on the detective. A pink blush spread from a tanned chest up to cheeks as once again, the brunette bit her lip. Not a second had passed before Maura captured that lip in between her own, sucking gently, before nipping at it herself.

Pulling back after a short kiss, the smaller woman brought her mouth to Jane's ear, whispering, "but that's ok. I have plenty of ways to get you screaming my name with these..." She brought her fingers down the the Italian woman's centre, feeling her juices already prominent from their quick fuck in the waves and the fresh juices that this encounter was producing. "I actually know of a really good place that we can go to, to rectify our shortage of supplies..." she husked, letting her fingertips play around in the wetness she'd caused, "we'll go tomorrow." She finished, with a flick to her lovers clit, she got on with the task at hand.

Jane shivered in anticipation of what was to come. The sensations she was experiencing now, as amazing as they felt, she knew would only intensify into something life changing. The dark haired woman lifted her arms, bringing them to rest around the paler woman's back, her fingertips and blunt nails finding purchase near Maura's lower back dimples. She fully expected to be restrained or told to keep her hands to herself, but when she received no protests, she smiled, tightened her grip, and angled her chin up to meet the soft lips that were travelling toward her own.

Maura found a slow rhythm, circling Jane's clit softly, giving her pleasure but not of the magnitude she knew she could. She wanted this to be slow. She circled the nub with one finger, then brought another to join, after a few minutes of this, plus the heavy kissing, she started to feel the detective's hips gyrating against her hand. She changed the direction of her fingers, rubbing the exposed bud from a different angle and revelled in the soft moan it got her.

Tanned hips began to move faster, trying to find more friction to give Jane what she needed.

"Stop, Jane." Uh, oh... that tone again.

She tried, she really did, and it kind of worked... until Maura added more pressure on her clit.

"God, that feels so go..." She trailed off and opened her eyes, meeting Maura's disapproving gaze.

"I said, stop." She brought the pads of her fingers - still wet with her girlfriend's juices - down in quick succession onto the exposed clit twice before rubbing again with more pressure than ever.

"Mauraaa..." Jane moaned, unable to control her hips lifting up off of the bed even if she tried. God, going from nothing to that! She wasn't sure how the smaller woman expected her not to move.

"Oh, Jane. You really need to learn how to follow instructions." She lifted her hand away for the second time, only for a couple of seconds before bringing it back down, repeating the mini-spanks on Jane's womanhood, before yet again, adding more pressure to her caresses. This time though, she lifted herself off of the body beneath her and knelt between spread legs, freeing her other arm up in which she used to lean on Jane's pelvis, keeping her hips firmly to the bed, and simultaneously adding a new sensation to the mix.

Jane groaned, deep in her throat. No matter how much she tried, her hips just wouldn't budge, and, God, did it feel good. She let her hands fall loosely to her sides, not really sure of their use anymore. Her head lolled from side to side, her mouth opened slightly wider to allow for the endless moans and curse words to leave her lips. She tried fruitlessly to open her eyes and focus on her stunning girlfriend, but the pleasure was just too much.

Maura looked at the Italian from top to bottom. Her head thrown hard into the feathered pillow beneath, messing up the already wild mane. Her brow creased, eyes clenched tightly closed, teeth biting her bottom lip in between moans and groans. The usually caramel toned chest and neck now adorned a bright blush. Breasts bounced slightly with the movements of their actions - a sight Maura paid extra attention to. A well toned abdomen twitched each time Maura hit her most favourite spot. Hips straining to leave the mattress, but forced to very small movements instead. Her sex - wow. Maura was always pleased with how turned on Jane would get for her, but it never ceased to amaze her in the moment, the sheer amount of fluid covering the other womans' sex, her own hand and often the insides of her thighs.

The blonde bit her lip and groaned, closing her eyes briefly to try and regain her composure. She focused once more on travelling down the beautiful canvas laid out before her. Thighs, much like Jane's abdomen, twitched and shook slightly, her legs bent at the knees. Her toes curled and dug into the sheets beneath. The doctor was sure her lover would be the death of her - and oddly, she was ok with that.

Jane felt Maura redouble her efforts, pumping her fingers faster and deeper within her, her thumb rubbing her clit with renewed vigour, whilst the hand spread across her pelvis, moved down slightly to her pubic bone, applying a generous amount of pressure and moving in tiny circles.

"God, Maura." Her voice was strained. Every time she thought she couldn't possibly be brought to new heights she was proven wrong. Everything felt good. She silently thanked the heavens that Maura was an expert when it came to the human body, she knew just where to touch and how to touch it. "Fuck!" She felt Maura's hand shift a little on her pubic bone, focusing her fingertips in a specific spot which allowed her more accuracy for honing in on Jane's 'g-spot' from above. The doctor, for her part, could feel her ministrations inside of the detective.

With stimulation, what felt like everywhere, Jane was squirming as much as she could, trying to find that last little something to take her over the edge. She longed to touch and hold the blonde whilst she came. "Maur..." She opened her eyes and looked directly at the dominating woman, a pleading expression on her face. The Italian lifted her arms towards her, hoping Maura would get the message without having to beg. She did.

A pale body soon covered hers, and she groaned, once again, at the skin on skin contact. The position didn't allow for Maura to keep her hand on Jane, so she fixated her attention to the fingers inside her lover. "You're so wet for me, Jane." She whispered, nipping at the lobe of her girlfriend's ear. As she said the words, a new onslaught of wetness surrounded her fingers. "Hmmm, you like when I talk to you?" It was a question that needed no verbal answer. The answer was given with blunt nails digging into the small of her back.

"Tell me what else you like." She growled out. "This?..." She pushed her fingers as deep as she could, thrusting for a short while until she felt Jane start to quake beneath her, and pulled back slightly. "I'll take that as a yes." She smugly said.

Heavy breathing filled the room. "I'm so close, Maur, please..." She'd resorted to begging, which recently, wasn't too far out of the ordinary.

Fingers left their warm and wet cavern, taking with them a long groan of displeasure for the empty feeling they left behind. Maura sat up on Jane's thighs, looking down with intent in her eyes. "I'll let you come, don't worry..." She reassured the whimpering woman below. The detective sighed in relief, then held her breath, knowing there was more. "First, you make me come."

The blonde elegantly slipped off the sweating figure below, and took her place on her back next to the taller woman. Jane, after taking a couple seconds to catch up and calm her ragged breathing, moved quickly above her girlfriend. She braced herself on her right arm whilst using her left to slide down the pale body beneath her. She made it as far as Maura's waist before she was stopped.

She looked up, disappointment flashing in her eyes, she was sure she was going to be able to touch Maura. "Make me come, Jane," She paused, smirking at her girlfriend, bringing her fingers up to a parted mouth, "with this only." She drug her fingertips across her bottom lip, spreading what was left of her own wetness from seconds before. Jane let her own lips form a smirk before making her way south, leaving small closed mouth kisses on the bared skin before her.

Hazel eyes watched the descent, trying to keep relatively still, trying to maintain an ounce of dominance, but desperately wanting to beg Jane to fuck her. It wasn't often that Maura found herself in this position - wanting to be fucked. Before Jane, although she had played the role of the submissive, it was only on a couple of occasions, and usually at the request of the second party she was with. However, with Jane, it could be just as enjoyable as dominating the taller woman.

Jane allowed herself to feel smug at the hiss of pleasure that left the blonde's mouth when her tongue made first contact with her sex. She lifted her head a little to get a better view of her girlfriend only to find deep eyes staring back at her. They held gazes as the brunette pointed her tongue and used it to run up both sides of the soaked centre.

"Yessss..." Maura moaned out, so low that Jane wasn't entirely sure she had said anything. Her head dug into the pillow and the eye contact was broke. The doctor brought both hands to rest on Jane's head, weaving her fingers in dark tresses, and guiding her lovers ministrations exactly how she wanted.

Feeling brave, the submissive woman shifted and brought her hand up to spread her dominants sex. Maura's eyes opened sharply, but her head remained flat on her pillow, waiting to see what her lover would do next. Jane, thinking this was permission to continue, entered the woman with two fingers. As she pulled out ready to thrust back in again, she found herself being flipped over onto her back - not entirely sure how their position allowed for the movement, and silently proud of Maura for pulling such a stunt.

She followed the doctor's not so subtle instructions to move slightly up towards the head of the bed, and watched as Maura moved to straddle her face. With her sex hovering over her face, the blonde brought one hand down the the top of a brunette head, pushing softly to make Jane tilt her head back enough to look at her.

With that tone of voice, Maura growled, "Mouth. Only." Without waiting for any response, she lowered herself down onto her girlfriend's waiting mouth. Her head lolled back on her shoulders as she felt Jane's tongue get to work on her sex.

Sensing that this wasn't a time for taking it slow, and painfully aware of the deal that once she'd made Maura come, the favour would be returned, Jane wasted no time in drawing the smaller woman's clit into her mouth, sucking gently on it, whilst flicking her tongue against it.

"Oh, Jane..." The sound of the doctors' whispered moan encouraged the detective to increase her efforts. She released the clit with a pop, drawing in a long needed breath and drove her tongue into Maura's dripping opening. "Yess..." The blonde hissed, her hips jerking slightly.

Within 30 seconds, Maura had tightened her grip on Jane's hair, holding her head still to the mattress, whilst she moved her hips up and down and rolled them in different directions - effectively riding the submissive woman's face. She felt on top of the world, and, God, she was so close. Using her free hand, the blonde started rubbing her clit in tight circles, her hips jerking uncontrollably, trying to take herself over the edge.

Jane could do nothing but watch the sight before her. If it wasn't erotic enough, the sight of Maura riding her face whilst rubbing her own clit, using her tongue as nothing more than a toy to get herself off... fuck. She lost all thought as she felt strong musceles clamp down on her tongue, trying to draw it in more as they spasmed around it.

The blonde let out one long loud moan as she came, feeling her lovers tongue move slightly inside after her orgasm caused her to still was pure bliss. The small movements kept her release rolling through her, and she felt her juices slip past her opening. It seemed to go on forever, but not long enough for Jane, who was trying to take in everything that was being given to her.

Her own sex throbbed with want. The taste of her girlfriend was maddening and as much as she wanted to stay like this forever, she really wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out without being touched. Her clit was hard and almost painfully begging for attention. Her eyes locked onto hazel ones that had just found the strength to open, and she hoped to portray her needs through her brown orbs.

Without warning, the doctor swiftly climbed off and moved down her body so they were lying flush together. "You have the most amazing tongue." She whispered, slipping her own into Jane's mouth, finding the cause of her pleasure and sucking slowly on it. They both growled, Jane at the sensation and Maura at the taste of herself.

Hurridly, the doctor tore her mouth away and climbed off of her lover.

"Turn over." It was a demand Jane was happy to follow. She rolled over and lifted her knees to hold her hips in the air, whislt she rested her weight on her forearms. She heard her girlfriend take a deep breath, no doubt trying to control herself. She smiled at the thought.

The new position opened up her sex and made her aware of just how turned on she was when she felt her wetness trickle down her thigh which twitched sharply when a warm tongue met the drop of fluid on its travels, and licked the path it had taken, then she felt Maura straighten behind her. She heard the slap before she felt it. A sharp hand belted down on her behind, tearing a loud gasp from her lips and an impressed growl from her lovers lips.

Before she had too much time to recouperate from the first blow, her ass was met with three more of the same intensity. Each hit caused her sex to clench, and after the fourth, she could start to feel the pleasure it resulted in. Another quick strike made her moan, long and loud - she wasn't entirely sure she could come from just spanking, but, fuck, she was so close.

Maura watched intently, as each blow she delivered seemed to be rewarded with more wetness from her detectives sex. She could see the rhythmical clenching and it stirred something inside her. She's only ever heard of someone reaching orgasm by spanking, but now, in this moment, she wondered if she could get Jane to that point. From the looks of things, it wasn't that far off. She decided to test her theory, but with a little added incentive.

She used her left hand to run three fingers from the top of Jane's sex to the bottom. The brunette flinched at first, not expecting any contact, but quickly moved her hips to try and grind down on them. The doctor repeated her actions a few more times, just enough for her girlfriend to pick up on the rhythm and start rocking her hips in tandem. Then, she raised her right hand and brought it down quickly onto the, now redenned, behind in front of her.

Jane's moans took on a higher pitch. It hurt, but it felt so good. She took a quick second to congratulate herself on not bringing her hands to her ass to protect it from the blows. Her moment was over when she felt Maura rain down on her cheeks, giving all she had. The quick succession in which the spanks were being delivered meant that Jane's sex was clenching more and more, quicker and quicker, until she felt it. And Maura watched it.

Jane's sex clenched one last time. In one long hard, orgasm, brought on, solely by spanking, Jane froze, held her breath and tried not to pass out from sheer pleasure. It felt like an eternity until her sex started to spasm, harder than she can ever remember it being before. Just as she was over the first wall of her orgasm, Maura quickly thrust two fingers, deep inside. Jane lifted herself off of the mattress, her back pressed tightly against Maura's front, whilst Maura's hand was still firmly between them, her fingers still.

The detective rocked her hips in small movements, the spasms increasing tenfold with something to spasm against. She whimpered loudly, her head lolled back onto Maura's shoulders, and the smaller woman started whispering in her ear.

"Hmmm, you feel so good, Jane..." She nipped on the tanned woman's earlobe. "I can feel you trying to pull me in deeper..." She smirked against her lovers neck as she felt a strong spasm against her fingers before they started to slow in pace and decrease in intensity. She kept her fingers still until she felt the last of Jane's orgasm leave her body, then she slowly pulled out.

Jane fell forward on the bed, laying flat on her stomach, her breathing still ragged, her ass still red and her sex still soaking. For Maura, it was a beautiful sight. Jane Rizzoli truly and utterly spent. She would never tire of this.

* * *

P.S. You should know that I wrote quite a bit of this chapter sitting in an airport waiting for my flight... Here's hoping the people sitting behind weren't reading what I was writing, ha!

Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok, wow. I mean, talk about writers block! This chapter isn't much, I just had to write something to get me back into this story. I want to tell you all that the next chapter won't be far behind this one, like a few days maybe, but it's not a definite. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for being such a shitty updater.

* * *

After their marathon sex the previous day, the women decided on staying in the confines of their suite and ordering in room service. Jane quickly figured out how to work the TV in their room, happy to find the cable up and running, and switched to the sports station as Maura rolled her eyes in exasperation - even on holiday, the detective couldn't last long without her sporting updates.

They ate and made light conversation, making each other laugh with mindless jokes and anecdotes and purely enjoyed spending one on one time with each other away from the stress that home and work generally brought. It didn't take long for the jet-lag to win over, though, and both women fell asleep before the clock struck 9pm.

Maura woke early the next day, smiling as she stretched her body, feeling the ache in her arms, no doubt from the work they'd endured the previous day on Jane's ass. Smiling again, she turned her head towards the object of her thoughts and couldn't stop the giggle from bubbling up. There Jane was, laying on her stomach, her head slightly turned on the pillow, hair in all different directions, with the slightest bit of drool slipping from her lips onto the pillowcase.

After taking a few seconds to simply watch the beauty before her, the good doctor decided to haul herself out of bed and into the shower to start her day. The sound of the shower water running woke Jane out of her slumber, and much like Maura, she smiled as she stretched out her tired and sore muscles. The detective flinched a little when she rolled onto her back and felt the after-effects of yesterdays activities chafe against the soft bed sheet. Even through the soreness, she couldn't help the goofy smile that graced her face. She'd really enjoyed yesterday.

Resolving to the fact that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, the Italian slipped out of bed, threw on a hotel robe and made her way to the kitchenette. She snooped through the draws, cupboards and fridge and concluded that the only 'meal' she'd be able to put together is omelettes. Of course, she could always call room service, but she wanted to do something for Maura. She knew she'd get that really cute thankful, almost vulnerable smile out of her girlfriend for doing so.

"Ooh, perfect timing." The brunette exclaimed as the blonde walked out of the bathroom, fresh and ready for the day. God, she really was beautiful.

As she'd expected, Maura took in the home-made omelettes, glasses of orange juice and toast on the side for good measure, and looked back to Jane with a smile that said so much. It was in these moments where she really was thankful for the woman standing in front of her. She knew that she was the only one to ever see this side of her girlfriend and that pleased her more than almost anything.

"Look's lovely, Jane, thank you." She made the few steps to where the plates were set out on the counter top, and picked up both, leaving Jane to follow with the drinks to the two seated table on the balcony.

"You look beautiful, Maur..." The detective almost whispered. She felt herself blushing after realising she'd said it out loud. She always complimented her lover - it was hard not too, with the way she looks - but for some reason the look that Maura was giving her, made her feel somewhat vulnerable herself.

"Oh, please, Jane, I don't even have make-up on." The smaller woman hated wearing make-up on holidays, especially when it was as hot as it was outside.

"Exactly." She smiled wistfully at the pale woman, internally wishing that she could get her girlfriend to see herself the way she does. Goddess.

Maura blushed and ducked her head. Jane really knew all the right things to say. Recovering, she sat up straighter in her chair, "So, I was thinking we could go into the town centre today, take a look around the island, visit some stores, buy a couple things?..." She left her words with an air of mystery around them.

Being a detective, it didn't take Jane long to click on to what Maura was suggesting, the conversation from yesterday replaying in her mind.

"How do you even know about sex shops in foreign countries." She stalled, feeling herself become a little anxious at the thought of walking into an actual sex shop, where actual people could see the actual things they were going to buy and actually use.

"I've been here before. Once. In my 2nd year at BCU..." She trailed off, not wanting to bring too much up about her past, and her introduction to the world of 'mild' BDSM. Jane picked up on her hesitance and decided not to push further, not entirely sure she wanted to hear details of Maura with another woman, even if it was years ago.

They finished their breakfast and Jane hopped in a quick shower to freshen up for the day before they both headed out in the town centre. They browsed around various stores - clothes, shoes, souvenirs, even furniture stores - before they happened across a shop front with blacked out windows and a neon purple sign above the door. Shady was definitely the word Jane would use to describe it.

Maura smiled wide, and with a cursory look towards her girlfriend, made her way into the dimly lit room. There was always a certain set up in these shops. Fun outfits in the front - probably to ease the customers into it. Jane smirked when she watched the blonde pick up the police uniform costume and turn to her with a wink before putting it back. Then further into the store, you have the sexy lingerie, then the sexier, skimpier lingerie. And then right at the back, as the store lights glow red, are the toys.

Walls filled from top to bottom with all kinds of phallic shaped toys. Silicone, metal, battery operated, small, thin, long, wide. Harnesses hanging by their straps, looking mildly intimidating in their own right. Just below the ceiling, masks are placed around the perimeter, whilst gags where lined on one shelf, some around manikin heads, showing off their uses. Jane was taking it all in, whilst Maura had already picked up a harness and was perusing the shelves of the toys with her usual intensity.

The taller woman joined her lover at the same time that a store colleague flanked her left side.

"Hey, ladies, anything in particular I can help you with?" Despite the strong accent, the young womans' English was impeccably good. She stood about an inch taller than Jane, and had thick dark hair styled straight. She wore a black v-neck vest, black leather pants and leather heeled knee high boots. Her make-up was dark shades, highlighting her edginess that she wore well.

"Oh, we're just browsing for the moment, we'll be sure to let you know if we need any help, thank you." Ever the polite woman that she is, Maura answered for the both of them, whilst Jane stood still next to her, still assessing the other woman. Her mental assessment was jolted when dark black eyes snapped to meet hers.

Jane dropped her gaze to the floor and felt her head lower slightly and her shoulders push back. The store assistant hmm'd approvingly before turning around to walk back to her checkout desk. The detective raised her eyes to meet her girlfriends, who met her gaze with wonderment shining in her eyes. Apparently the brunette was more submissive than either of them knew. She placed a hand at the back of Jane's neck and pulled her face close enough to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

No words were said when they broke their kiss, Jane just smiled down at her girlfriend and Maura went back to looking at the array of sex toys before her. She kept hold of the harness she'd picked up first and moved to a dark red silicone attachment that she could already see using on Jane. Out the corner of her eye, the blonde watched Jane lift up a clear glass dildo. Withing seconds, the brunette felt eyes on her.

"This could be fun..." Jane could feel the red tint blemish her cheeks, but pushed on, feeling more relaxed by the second.

"How so?" Of course it could be fun, everything in this store could be fun, Maura was sure.

"I don't know, like, seeing it go in and stuff." Apparently, for as relaxed as she was getting, the situation still remained somewhat awkward and the detective felt less like an adult and more like a 15 year old virgin, too embarrassed to speak.

Maura just observed, watching the small breath be pushed between pursed lips as Jane struggled to maintain her composure. She was pretty certain that her love had never looked this cute. Although she knew you wouldn't be able to see much even with the clear glass, maybe just the opening, the woman would buy Jane anything she wished for. "We'll get it."

With a small smirk, Jane looked pleased with herself, and was already imagining sliding the toy inside her girlfriend. Thinking that they had collected their purchases, Jane moved to walk towards the front of the store where the cashier was located. Instead, she was stopped with a hand to her arm, and pulled to the back wall of the store.

Upon closer inspection, Jane noticed that there was a black curtain hanging in front of her and was only mildly surprised when Maura pulled it aside to reveal an even darker room, still lit with the red light theme. An audible gasp was heard when the tall woman took in the contents of the room. It somewhat reminded her of Maura's sex room with whips, crops, canes, restraints and the like, only this time there were way more varieties.

Without knowing why, Jane could feel her sex clench in anticipation and the wetness grow between her thighs. She stood rooted in place while Maura easily glided around, picking things up as she went. If she could think straight, she might have took notice of exactly what Maura was collecting, instead she just looked around in a daze, every now and then focusing on something in particular and picturing how her girlfriend - dominant - would use it on her.

In a matter of minutes, the doctor was passing her, carrying an assortment of things. Jane followed her out and to the checkout where she again had trouble focusing on what Maura was buying due to the same store assistant was simultaneously ringing up the items and staring at her. Hours passed - well it was more akin to less than 1 minute - before she felt two sets of eyes trained on her, Maura having turned her attention to her lover, too.

"Did you want that too?" The dark haired assistant asked. Her question aimed at Jane, who looked clueless, turned on and embarrassed all in one. The woman nodded her head, pointing towards the detective's right hand.

It was only then that Jane felt the weight of the glass toy she held firmly in her grasp. Whipping her head up and letting out a strained chuckle as her cheeks became more flushed, Jane placed the item on the counter and managed to croak out a 'yes', before dropping her gaze to her girlfriend.

"Okay, that'll be $104.97"

A mess of dark hair flipped around as Jane snapped her head to the assistant, shock and wonder written on her face. She tried to look at exactly what Maura had bought, but could see nothing through the black paper bag they were held in. She snapped her eyes to the shorter woman who was already handing over her card for the payment, a smirk set firmly on her pale face. The Italian said nothing as the assistant handed Maura her card back and muttered a very clear and knowing "enjoy" as they walked out.

* * *

A/N: I've had a few PM's regarding this story and I love and read them all, so thanks for that.

Just a quick one, I have already mentioned this before, but just putting it out there again... If any of you have any ideas on where you want this story to go or even just certain things you want to see incorporated into it, please don't hesitate to drop a comment or PM. (Credit will be given of course.)

That's enough from me now ;)

Feel free to comment.

Until next time...


End file.
